


Serve Me

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Master/Slave, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Slavery, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Kazuichi Souda was a prince who was destined to one day rule the whole kingdom. However it was a destiny he never wanted to have, yet was forced to face.When he was then one day gifted with a personal slave that he never wanted to own, he began wondering if the slave could change his fate or if he would be forever trapped in this hell of cold stone walls and unending violence, until his golden crown would one day be stained with his own blood when he would find his bitter end.





	1. Change Me

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you might remember, I had mentioned in day 23 of Kinktober that I originally had another idea that just jumped out of proportions. Well this was the idea, so please enjoy

Kazuichi Souda was a prince and next in line to inherit the throne and rule over Akudenshō. His father, the current king, well... He was an arsehole and could perish for all that Kazuichi cared. Isamu Souda was an awful king and a tyrant, who abused his power and was cruel and down right violent towards his people and also towards his own family, which caused the vanishing of the queen many years prior and to this day no one knew if she fled or died by the hands of her abusive husband. She had just one day vanished without a trace when the crown prince still had been a small child and wasn't able to understand or process what had happened around him. Some believed the queen had died after years of heavy maltreatment by either being killed or killing herself, while others have rumoured that she had left with a lover under a new name, yet ever since that day no soul ever dared to mention the late queen out loud, as if she had never existed and was nothing more than a vague name without a face in the back of people's minds, including her own family's.

 

The kingdom itself was one of the most powerful and feared in all the lands, and it was rich beyond believe, all thanks to the merciless plundering of many conquered kingdoms and the high taxes the commoners had to pay to the king, despite them all being at the edge of starving to death. The people were poor, ill and suffered from malnutrition, and every day more and more died due to the awful circumstances in which the kingdom had fallen into. There was no escape from this helpless situation, as the drift between rich and poor tore further apart the more time had passed.

The king did not care about his subjects, he never did and he never would for all that the prince could tell. The king lived with the principality that as long as the people were just about happy enough to not revolt, he could let them rot as they were worth nothing in the king's eyes; give them bread and games, as they say. All the king cared for was his own riches and living in luxury together with his noble cronies that followed him like brainless maggots and Kazuichi detested his father for this, among many other reasons.

 

The days were the king was gone to either attend yet another grand ball of one of his noblemen who tried to gain his favour and not seem like the back-stabbers who would sell the royal family for a penny if given the chance like they truly were, or when he was gone to conquer yet another helpless kingdom while hidden behind the strongest of warriors who were all willing to fight and fall for their king in promise of riches and wealth for their starving families, were the happiest days for Kazuichi. These were the days he could move within the castle and do whatever he wanted without having the old fart lash out on him for stepping out of line, which could happen at anything if the king was drunk enough; which was a way too often occurrence. On some days alcohol was flowing like water and the prince would be always hiding in his room and hope that his father would just pass out somewhere and not call his son for some stupid shit to which Kazuichi could apparently react wrong to and end up as the king's personal punching bag.

But the days were the king was gone and left the palace were filled with freedom within the otherwise cold and unwelcoming walls that Kazuichi was forced to call his home and he cherished every moment of it.

Though truth to be told, the prince also enjoyed to sometimes defy his father just for the heck of it, when he knew that the other couldn't do anything about it. Just going against what was expected of a prince and behave like a peasant and do manual labour like a normal person would, which was unbefitting for a royal prince like himself. Working on machines and ending up soiling his overpriced and constricting clothes that were solely made to look good but not be practical, with oil and grease was his greatest pleasure. If it went Kazuichi's way he would just leave the palace all together and become a mechanic. Screw the throne and his responsibility he was born into, screw the sword training for which he had no skill for and only served to kill people in a war he didn't start and screw his father who only thought about himself and no one else. He just wanted to leave, preferable maybe with a partner, and live a life on his own, where he didn't have to be constantly perfect and lead a kingdom that was destined to fall either by the hands of their many enemies or by the hands of their own subjects. Just leave this place before it sunk into the darkness like a burning ship.

However leaving was nearly impossible for him, even with all the riches that he had to his disposal and didn't want to own, as it was forcibly taken from the many poor people who needed it to survive. He was trapped in his life as the prince and so he tried to do the best with the life he was born into, as there was no escape no matter how much he had attempted to flee from it.

 

Of course there were also some days where his father was in the palace that weren't total shit and didn't make Kazuichi want to just either shout one insult after the next into his father's face, telling him the truth about how much he hated and detested him or cry for hours in his room until no more tears were left and he would just pass out from exhaustion. Some days were quite civilised and calm, letting Kazuichi enjoy his days and go on with his life, as long as he attended his lessons like he had to and tried his best. There were also some days were his father would not get angry when his son failed yet again at sword fighting and riding on horse back like he was expected to do as the future ruler of the most powerful kingdom there ever was. These days made Kazuichi feel quite content and he fell into a relaxed state, even lessening his defying streak every time. On these days Kazuichi could nearly see the regal and exemplary ruler his father had once been many years before Kazuichi was even born, years before the constant mind breaking war and bloodshed, and the thirst for power had corrupted the king's mind and made the kingdom fall into despair.

But these calm days, were everything seemed to be alright and almost warm and welcoming, were always interrupted by the violent effect alcohol had on his father, which Kazuichi had to endure again and again without having any way out of this recurring fate.

 

Whenever the king made a small slip-up and threw a tantrum towards his son – at least that was what he called beating the living shit out of Kazuichi when he was drunk or angry about something – he used his endless riches to buy his son gifts and souvenirs as an apology for what had happened. Sadly Kazuichi couldn't care less about any of the expensive gifts the old fart gave him like it would make the heavy abuse forgiven and forgotten. Usually the prince simply gave everything away towards the servants for them to either keep or sell for money; they needed it more than he did and it had the nice side effect that he was on good terms with the staff thanks to this.

However when the king one spring morning returned from a trip, after saying his goodbyes to his son by beating him up in a drunk rage the night before leaving, he presented his son with the last thing Kazuichi expected or wanted. A personal slave.


	2. Know Me

Kazuichi simply stared at the man before him and he had no idea what to do or what to even say. He had no use for a slave and he didn't want a slave. He hated slavery and found it cruel and inhumane. Yet here he was now standing, right in front of his own slave.

Kazuichi eyed the new slave up and down, trying to take in every detail while he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do with the man. The slave was alarmingly pale, even more than the usual slave would lack a healthy skin colour from the malnutrition they often suffered. However while the slave was pale and his eyes seemed darkened from physical labour and bad care from whoever owned him before, he still was very muscular yet skinny and underfed. It was easy to see, since the dirtied rags he was currently wearing weren't covering much of his torso. The man also showed quite a few scars along his body, from either fighting or punishment, or even both. However what was strange was that most of the scars went along his left arm, which was an odd place, but Kazuichi didn't question it out loud.

The man's hair was matted and hung to the sides of his face and Kazuichi noticed that within the dirtied black hair was quite a lot of grey, making Kazuichi wonder about the age of the man. He seemed to be in Kazuichi's age, but at the same time the work he had probably done and the way he was probably forced to walk on foot to the castle made him seem tired and older at the moment than he probably was. Wondering if he was correct with his assumption, Kazuichi took in all features of the man's face. The strong jaw that stood in contrast to the way his cheeks fell in with hunger, the scar that ran along his left eye that made him seem like a fierce warrior and the red and grey heterochromatic eyes that looked tiredly into Kazuichi's own as if he was reading him like an open book, while at the same time seeming like the eyes of a wild animal that was ready to strike at the next given chance.

The man was the complete opposite of Kazuichi; all dark and monochrome, while Kazuichi was bright and colourful. He fascinated Kazuichi and if he was honest, he also found the man very attractive looking, when he ignored the dirt and the malnutrition the poor guy was suffering from.

 

While Kazuichi's was studying the other, guessing the slave was doing exactly the same with him, it was completely silent between them. Kazuichi not knowing what to say and the slave not being allowed to talk without permission – thought not because Kazuichi himself wanted it. Wanting to break the silence, Kazuichi decided to first find out the most important fact, that would make his life a bit easier, “What is your name?”

For a moment the slave seemed slightly surprised, as his eyes widened ever so lightly at the question. It didn't seem like his former masters cared much about his name. “I am called Gundham.” The man answered with a dark and slightly raspy voice, while not saying his last name. This came to no surprise to Kazuichi since one of the ways to dehumanise the slaves was to take away their last name and cutting away their former lives like this, making the slaves lose their identity.

Feeling awkward beyond believe, because he didn't want a slave but also couldn't send him away since that could mean the death for this man to be thrown out by a royal, Kazuichi decided to somehow ease the tense situation, “Ah, okay Gundham. I'm Kazuichi Souda, so ehm... welcome I guess?” he stammered, wincing at how stupid he sounded welcoming an unwilling slave like he was visiting him to have a cup of tee on a nice Sunday afternoon. Trying to ignore his impulse to slap himself, Kazuichi tried a different approach, “How about I show you my bathroom first, so that you can get cleaned up, because no offence since it's not your fault, but you reek, and while you wash yourself I get some food for you since you also seem hungry?”

Again the slave seemed surprised at the offer from the prince, making Kazuichi again suspected that such offerings didn't happened much or at all, and Gundham gave the other a calculating glance as to figure out if this was a trick or not. After a moment he then nodded, “I would appreciate that, your highness.”

Kazuichi cringed at the title, but didn't say anything about it now and instead motioned for the other to follow him, “This way.” Walking down the hard marble floor that led to his private chambers, Kazuichi could hear their footsteps echoing throughout the long hallway, noticing the contrast between the clacking of his own expensive leather boots against the floor and the almost silent sound the slave's bare feet did against the cold stone. Kazuichi would need to get the other some more fitting clothes and especially shoes before the guy would fall ill and die from hypothermia.

Arriving in his own bedroom, Kazuichi led Gundham through it into the adjoining bathroom. “Here should be everything that you need and take your time. I'll go get you something to eat and something better to wear.”

Again Gundham was studying him, as if he was trying to figure the prince out, so Kazuichi decided to just say out his thoughts and hopefully make the man feel a bit more at ease about his current situation. “Okay, listen Gundham. It wasn't me who asked my dad to get me a slave, it was all on him and I had nothing to do with it. I actually hate slavery and don't really want ya as my slave, no matter how nice ya seem and how attractive you are, so just-” he stopped when he noticed that he may have rambled a bit too much, making his eyes widen this time, while Gundham blushed. “Ah, I meant just enjoy yourself while you're here and just get washed or something!” Stupid loose mouth of his!

Before Gundham could say anything to the prince, Kazuichi quickly left the bathroom again and went to get the promised food and clothes.

 

It was a good thing that the servants all liked Kazuichi, so it was easy for him to get the cook to make him something to eat for Gundham and send it up to his room without letting the king know. Only god knows how he would react to Kazuichi giving a slave the good food that was reserved for the royal family.

However getting better clothes for Gundham was another topic. There was no way that Kazuichi could give him the normal servants uniform and especially not the fine clothing reserved for noble visitors if they needed it, since the king was very strict with ranks and staying within them. So Kazuichi needed to find something that showed that Gundham was in fact a slave, but was good enough to actually serve as proper clothing that kept him dry and warm unlike his current rags. Thinking about it, his father did have quite a few slaves of his own, so Kazuichi wondered where their uniforms were kept. Looking around and asking one of the servants after a few minutes for help, he then went into one of the linen closets deep within the servants quarters – a place he technically wasn't supposed to be in, since a prince wasn't supposed to linger with mere servants according to the king – and was able to find a few sets of unused clothes that the slaves had to wear, made out of very simple and cheep cloth in an unflattering dull grey colour. It was better than what the slave was wearing now, so he grabbed a few in a size he guessed would be fitting for Gundham and a pair of unused shoes that he had found flying around while searching and apparently weren't used by anyone. Kazuichi hoped that they all would fit Gundham. At least they seemed too big for Kazuichi, who was smaller than the slave was, so it was a start he guessed.

  
Quickly going back to his room before his father could accidentally see him, a prince and heir to the king's precious throne, carrying the clothes of a slave around, Kazuichi was please to see that the food was already brought up and was now standing on his desk.

Not being used to having other people use his private bathroom, despite being fully aware of someone currently being in it since it was the reason he went inside of it, Kazuichi opened the door, “I've got ya some cl-” he then stopped, as he surprised Gundham as he was just about to get out of the bath and was now standing there fully undressed. Both men instantly blushed heavily and Kazuichi nearly let the clothes fall to the floor in an attempt to hold his eyes closed. “Shit, I'm sorry!” he quickly said and placed the clothes and shoes to the side without looking and left the bathroom again within an instant.

Kazuichi's heart was beating like crazy from embarrassment but also from the sheer fact that not only was Gundham muscular and dangerously attractive, but also well endowed. The image was now burned into Kazuichi's memory and he was sure that he was probably going dream about that tonight, while he chewed on his bottom lip with his sharp teeth.

After a few moments the bathroom door opened and Gundham came out, making Kazuichi's heart take another leap since from some form of misfortune – or maybe luck, he really wasn't sure – the clothes weren't completely perfectly fitting and now the shirt was slightly tighter and showed of Gundham's muscular torso, while the trousers were slightly too lose and were hanging dangerously low and making Kazuichi lick his suddenly dry lips, while his thoughts went into the gutter. He should get some other clothing for Gundham, but Kazuichi just found the current look very appealing, even if it was a bit creepy from his side.

“I must thank you for the garments, as they are in better shape as the ones I have been given before.” Gundham said, making Kazuichi snap out of his inappropriate thoughts again.

“Ah, yeah, no problem. But I'll look for something a bit more fitting later on and sorry that they are so cheep, but that is all my dad is giving to the slaves.” Kazuichi replied, trying to not think about all that just happened a moment ago even if it proved itself to be hard, “Anyway, there is some food on the desk, so dig in.”

Carefully Gundham went towards the desk and eyed the luxurious meal with curiosity, before turning towards Kazuichi with confusion. “I am not wishing to question you, your highness, but are you certain that this meal is meant for me?”

Again Kazuichi's felt himself shiver at that title. Damn he hated being called that, the same disgusting title like his father had. “Yeah, of course. Ya look like you haven't eaten anything proper in days, so dig in. It's not poisoned or anything if you think that, I just don't want ya to starve to death. Also, please do me a favour and don't call me 'highness' when we're alone please. I hate that title, so just call me Kazuichi or something.”

This confused the slave even more, but for the first time since getting here Gundham gave the smallest hint of a smile and Kazuichi felt like swooning then and there. It was ridiculous how handsome Gundham was and Kazuichi wasn't sure that he would survive this very long.

 

Just as Gundham was about to sit down and eat, he stopped again and looked at Kazuichi. “If I might ask, do you not wish to eat?”

“Ah, no.” Kazuichi shook his head, “I mean, yeah I do, but while my father is here I'm forced to eat in the dining hall with him because of etiquette and all that shit.” while mentioning that he was again forced to meet his father at every meal, given that the king wasn't too occupied with work, made Kazuichi's face fell and his eyes darken.

For a moment, Gundham studied the prince in front of him and he ignored his food in favour of figuring out the reaction of the other. “You do not seem very keen about that thought, if I might say so.”

Kazuichi gave a sigh at this, “Well, it's because I hate this arsehole and don't really wanna see him.” It wasn't a secret that he – or anyone for that matter – had no emotional connection towards his own father and it would have been more surprising if he had, so Kazuichi had no problem admitting to it, even to a stranger like Gundham. “Anyway, enough depressing topics and eat, before ya fall from the chair.” Kazuichi added while sitting down onto his soft bed and crossing his legs before him. Just like on queue Gundham's stomach began rumbling, like agreeing with what Kazuichi had said and urging Gundham on to eat. The slight blush that formed on the pale face was rather cute and made Kazuichi grin.

“Ah, yes. Thank you very much for the gracious meal, your highn- Kazuichi.” Gundham mumbled and began eating in a rather hurried manner. It seemed like he had been even hungrier that Kazuichi had expected, which again said a lot about how much his father didn't care about his son. Ignoring the fact that Kazuichi didn't want a slave, his father hadn't even bothered to take care of the slave while he was travelling back to Akudenshō. What was a slave supposed to bring that was on the brink of falling over from hunger?

While Gundham was eating, Kazuichi decided to find out a bit more about him, since he guessed that he was going to spend quite a lot of time with him now. Maybe they could at least become some form of friends, if they were able to ignore the quite problematic status difference between them and that Kazuichi owned the other due to the cruel reality they lived in. It sounded unlikely for Kazuichi but one could at least hope, right?

“Say Gundham,” Kazuichi said and caught the attention of the other man who was still eating, “why do ya sound so educated while talking? You sound more like royalty than I do.” For a split second Kazuichi feared that the other wasn't just a normal slave but a former noble himself. That would be dangerously risky.

Luckily Gundham's answer disproved that thought immediately, “I am not of royal blood, however in my former home I was well educated by my late mother during my youngest years and thus have gained this way of articulating myself.”

Kazuichi nodded to this, being interested in the other man. He seemed so unlike any slave he has ever seen; well educated and powerful, yet obedient. It made Kazuichi wonder why this was, if the other was just playing to be obedient at the moment to then beat Kazuichi with his obvious superior strength and use him to flee or if he really was so obedient due to his former masters breaking him into his role. Both were possibilities Kazuichi didn't want to ask about for now, so he asked something else. “Where do ya come from?”

Taking another bite from his food and swallowing it, Gundham again gave a very faint smile that was hardly there, yet showed his fondnesses and nostalgia, “I was born within the realm of Shirayū and had spend my days living on a farm, caring for the many creatures that were residing there.” However his face then fell, similar to when Kazuichi had been talking about his father earlier, and Kazuichi could guess why. “At least until the king has invaded the lands and has conquered them with his hellish warriors.”

Being the prince, Kazuichi of course knew about the former kingdom that had been conquered a year or so before by his father, who burned most of it to the ground and captured and enslaved everyone who had resisted. “I'm sorry.” was all Kazuichi could say to this, feeling guilt at what his father and kingdom have done to him and many more.

Gundham turned towards him and gave him a stern look. After a moment he then began talking, “As I own the all-knowing evil third eye I can see that you are not the same at the mortal that has sired you, so you do not need to feel any guilt at what he has done, as you are not at fault.”

For the shortest moment Kazuichi was speechless at what the other said – only partly due to the weird wording – since he never expected to hear that. All the other slaves that were brought into the castle took a long time to even remotely like Kazuichi, given his status of being the son of the person that was holding them captive and forced them into slavery. So to having the other say that within such a short time was astonishing to say at least and it made Kazuichi smile and almost tear up for some reason. Stopping the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes, before he made a fool out of himself, Kazuichi smiled at Gundham in honesty, “Thank you for saying that, Gundham.”

For some reason, the other suddenly blushed again and quickly turned his eyes back towards the food, “I have only stated the truth. However you are welcome.”

 

After this their conversation was ended and they fell into comfortable silence, as Gundham finished his meal. At least most of it, because the chicken on his plate was still untouched, making Kazuichi raise an eyebrow. “Don't ya like chicken? If ya want I can ask for something else to be brought up.”

“There is no need, as kind as your offer is.” Gundham replied, “Also while I am thankful for the meal that has been served to me, I do have to regrettably deny this particular item, as I do not enjoy consuming meat of animals if it can be avoided.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know!” Kazuichi quickly excused himself after accidentally giving a vegetarian meat to eat. He maybe should have asked before if the other had any form of diet or even worse allergies, “Next time I won't order any meat. Anything else that ya don't eat?”

“I am thankful for that and to answer your enquiry, there is nothing else that I am reluctant about consuming.” Gundham then answered, making Kazuichi feel a bit relaxed again, despite the very tense beginning they had that just got more awkward the minute.

Just as Kazuichi was about to say more, a knock sounded out from his door and the voice of one of the servants called out, “My prince, I was send to inform you that dinner is served and that your father, the king, will arrive shortly.”

“Shit!” Kazuichi jumped up, “I need to go eat, so ya can either wait here or come with me, whatever ya prefer.” he quickly said as he straightened his clothes again. Truth to be told, Kazuichi had expected that the other would stay in the room and avoid the king like all the others did as much as they could – which was understandable and Kazuichi tried to do the same at every occasion – yet for some reason Gundham stated that he would follow the prince. Maybe it was curiosity at the prince's extreme reaction at being a tiny bit late or it was just some plan to escape, but it did made Kazuichi wonder. However he was at the same time glad, since it always helped Kazuichi's father to stay civilised when other people were close to witness any possible out lash from him.

 

Moving down the halls as fast as he could, Kazuichi was just about on time to arrive inside of the dining hall before his father did, since it was supposedly rude for the crown prince to not be present to greet the king. Making Gundham wait at the side, like it was expected of all the servants of every rank, Kazuichi took a seat at the smaller dining table and rose again when his father entered, pretending like he hadn't just arrived a second or so ago. After greeting his father in a monotone and empty manner, being just polite enough to not tick the other off, Kazuichi received a greeting in the same loveless tone and both took a seat to then eat their meal. They had way more food than they could eat within a whole day and it made Kazuichi angry about the useless waste while their people were starving. Yet he kept his mouth shut, not wishing to call upon his father's wrath.

His father asked him questions about his training and his progress, a topic that came up ever so often, since the prince wasn't courageous and strong like it was expected. Kazuichi was cowardly to a fault and thus sucked at any kind of martial arts, much to his father's distaste as it was mandatory for the prince to be powerful and skilled to rule such a monumental kingdom that reigned over nearly all the lands.

After answering that he was attending training and doing his best, as asking to stop this useless act was a waste of time, Kazuichi fell silent while his father was talking about the newest province he had overthrown and was now part of their kingdom. The king sounded proud while he talked about the many people his knights have defeated and Kazuichi had to stop himself from shaking his head at this. It wasn't his place to comment if he wanted to end the day without any pain.

While his father was talking, Kazuichi had a short glance towards Gundham, who was watching them intently. Gundham had an unreadable expression and Kazuichi wasn't sure what the man was thinking at all. It wasn't surprising for him that he couldn't, since he only knew him for a few hours. Yet despite Gundham being near enough a stranger for him, Kazuichi wanted to know more about him. Gundham seemed like a nice person, despite the constant glare on his face. There was just something about him that caught Kazuichi's interested, besides him being good looking. Maybe it was just that he was the first to not automatically hate Kazuichi just for being the prince or maybe Kazuichi was just that lonely in these cold and empty walls that he could never leave due to fear and hate.

Noticing the eyes on him, Gundham's own turned towards Kazuichi and they shared a look between each other for a moment. There was something about the way the other was looking at him, something oddly calming that made Kazuichi feel safe even next to the king, making him wonder just how detached he had become from his own father that a stranger seemed more welcoming and safer than his father ever was.

Kazuichi was pulled out of his trance like state when his father asked him if he was even listening. Turning his eyes back to the older man, Kazuichi nodded and repeated the last few words he remembered his father saying, at which the other continued. Though there was a slight suspicion on his face.

 

After dinner was finished, the king left the dining room and as soon as the door closed behind him, Kazuichi left out a sigh and his shoulders fell. It always was so tense next to his father and he wondered just how long he could take this situation.

“Are you not feeling well?” the voice of Gundham came from next to Kazuichi, making said prince jump ever so slightly, since he had been distracted.

Not wanting to discuss this particular part of his family's relationship with a stranger, Kazuichi smiled, “Ah, I'm fine, just tired.” he lied, saying the same sentence he always said in regards to his reactions towards his father. “That reminds me, you need a place to sleep I guess.” he then changed the topic. It was still something that had to be dealt with, since Kazuichi hadn't been able to prepare anything for his unplanned servant, for understandable reasons. “Do ya prefer to stay in the normal servants area or would you like it more near my room?” If Kazuichi remembered correctly, his father kept some slaves near his own quarters as well, so that they were close if he needed something, so Kazuichi guessed that it wouldn't be a problem to let Gundham stay close as well. Given that he wanted to, that is.

Like many times before, Gundham gave a surprised look. “I can chose? Are you certain about this?”

“Yeah of course.” Kazuichi nodded, “As I said, since I don't want anything to do with slavery, you can more or less do whatever ya want. Ya could even leave for all that I care. Though I wouldn't recommend it, because the guards would probably try to catch you...” He himself knew it all too well, considering how often Kazuichi tried to run away and didn't even make it to the outer castle walls without the royal guards catching up to him and dragging him back to his father. He was then always beaten to a pulp as a punishment, but slaves that tried to flee weren't so lucky and rarely saw the next day so Kazuichi hoped that Gundham didn't attempt it without some plan.

Again Gundham gave him a calculating look, as if he was trying to decide if Kazuichi was telling the truth or not, and Kazuichi could understand it. Going by the scars the other had, it probably wasn't something the slave ever encountered that a master was this courteous towards their slave. “While it is not my place to say, I must still admit that you are not as I have envisioned the heir of this realm to be, nor are you like the other fiends that I have encountered since my unfortunate captivity.” Gundham said, not indicating if he found this good about Kazuichi or disgraceful like many of the other nobles and the king himself did. He hoped for the former one, since he had enough of people looking down on him.

“Thank ya, I guess.” Kazuichi smiled awkwardly, not really sure what to do now, so he turned back to the initial topic. “So, decided yet where ya wanna stay?”

For a moment Gundham thought about it, before answering. “If I can chose, I would wish to remain were the least mortals are residing.”

“Then that would be close to my quarters, since there is only myself and the occasional guard that is patrolling and making sure I don't get killed.” Or flee, he left out. “Down in the servants quarters they share rooms, depending on rank and if they have family with them or not, and since you're a slave ya would be in the fullest rooms I think.”

“If you truly do not mind my presence, then I would prefer a place near of your quarters.” Gundham then fully decided and Kazuichi nodded before leading the way.

It was a bit of a dangerous bet to let him stay close and not locked up down below, since for all that Kazuichi knew the slave could be out for the kill and have Kazuichi's head. He wouldn't be the first to try and assassinate him and probably not the last, which made the prince shiver at the mere thought. Yet for some reason that Kazuichi couldn't explain he trusted Gundham enough to let him stay close. Maybe it was the odd yet calming aura the other had despite his slight weirdness or Kazuichi simply was just as much of an idiot as everyone always said he was.

 

Walking into the decorated hallways where his quarters were, Kazuichi looked around for a bit. He was sure that some of these many unused rooms scattered along the hallways were for servants that either travelled with their masters when they came to visit the palace or for servants that were kept near the royal family to serve at every hour, even deep into the night. After checking a few rooms, finding a few of them locked, Kazuichi was then able to find one that was unused and had a key sticking inside of the door. It was down a hallway from Kazuichi's own room, so there was a bit to walk between the rooms to give both of them privacy but still close enough should anything arise.

“You can stay here if ya like it.” Kazuichi let Gundham walk into the room and followed him, “I know it's not the biggest room, but at least it's private.” It was a simple servants room, with a single bed and a small dresser with a mirror. The whole room wasn't even half the size of Kazuichi's own, but the king would be livid if he found out that a slave was sleeping inside of one of the big and fancy guest rooms that were along the hallway.

Gundham had a quick look around, before bowing before Kazuichi. “This is plenty and I am thankful for your kindness, Sharp Toothed Prince. You have my gratitude.”

Trying not to question the odd nickname, Kazuichi took the key out of the door and held it out towards the other with a grin, “You're welcome, Gundham.”

Gundham looked at the key, before turning his eyes back towards Kazuichi. “You are giving me the keys to this realm?”

“Of course.” Kazuichi replied, still holding out the key on his outstretched palm, “After all I said, did ya seriously think I'm now going to lock ya up like some dog?”

For the shortest moment Gundham was silent, before he took the key that was offered to him and he gave the slightest smile. “You are truly a unique noble, Pink Haired One, and for this I am thankful.”

“Again, your welcome.” Kazuichi grinned, feeling like the other was actually warming up towards him and not only was playing into his role as a slave. “Anyway, if ya need to use the bathroom there is one down the hall and if ya want I'll show you the rest of this place in the morning and maybe discuss what we'll do now that you're stuck here and all.”

At this Gundham gave a nod, “That would be a kind offer that I gladly accept, as I do not believe that I can be of much use if I do not know the layout of this realm.”

“Then we'll do that tomorrow.” Kazuichi smiled, “But now ya should rest. You already looked tired when ya came here, so goodnight, Gundham.”

Bowing down as he was trained to do, Gundham replied, “I also wish you a pleasant night and that you rest well.” With this being said, Kazuichi left the room and went into his own, wondering if the slave would still be there when the next morning would come.

 

***

 

Kazuichi was running as fast as he could, yet the looming shadow was still catching up with him. No matter where Kazuichi went within the labyrinth of walls over walls, the shadow was always behind him, calling out his name like the roar of a beast. Kazuichi cried out for help, again and again, yet no one came to his aid. He was alone and powerless. Running, trying to escape the ever present shadow, Kazuichi saw a light that promised safety from this prison. While running, the hallways seemed endless and the light just went further away and away, no matter how far he went. He needed to reach it, he needed to escape. His lungs were burning like fire and his body was hurting all over, yet he didn't stop. The shadow was catching up.

Finally the light came closer, promising him safety and freedom from this hell in which he was trapped, this hell full of stone walls and endless pain that were his whole life. Just a bit more, he could nearly reach the welcoming light and the warmth within. Stretching his arm out, Kazuichi was finally able to reach it, yet all he felt was more cold stone beneath his calloused fingers. The light was gone and all that was left were the dark walls before him. Turning around, Kazuichi saw the shadow coming closer and there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. His legs were shaking and he needed to flee, needed to escape the pain and misery that the shadow brought with him. Turning towards the endless wall, Kazuichi began bashing his fists against it until they bled, crying out in despair for help and to be led out until his throat was raw, yet he couldn't escape. He felt the golden shackles that were bounding his feet and arms to the castle and the crown on his head that was glittering with rubies and diamonds, calling the shadow closer and closer. There was no escape, as the shadow slowly engulfed him and all that Kazuichi could feel was pain.

 

Within an instant Kazuichi's eyes widened and he was back in his room. Another nightmare. Shivering like a lost child, Kazuichi sat himself up and he felt his nightshirt sticking to his body due to the cold sweat that was covering his skin. He had this dream often, where he was chased by a shadowy figure and he could never flee from it. It was driving Kazuichi crazy. His breathing was erratic and he felt like puking. Trying to calm himself, Kazuichi looked around the spacious room, yet it now seemed suffocating and darker than it was. He needed to get out.

Grabbing blindly to the side, Kazuichi took the small candle that he always kept next to his bed in case he needed to move around in the darkness. Using a match that he kept right beside it, he lit the candle and got out of bed on shaking feet. He needed fresh air and he needed it now, so he grabbed his glasses and slowly left his room, walking down the empty hallway.

The moon was shining throughout the many windows, yet it still gave next to no light into the ever dark castle. But it was still enough to move around, even without the candle. Walking slowly down the hall, Kazuichi finally arrived at his destination, the small balcony that was at the very end of the hallway. Opening the heavy doors, Kazuichi's was greeted with the cold air that immediately cooled down his overheated skin and he left out a sigh, as he slowly breathed in and out. Walking towards the stone railing, Kazuichi placed the candle onto the side, before leaning heavily against the railing and closed his eyes.

It was silent and no shadows were hunting him any more.

 

“Are you not feeling well?”

The sudden voice made Kazuichi jump and he quickly turned around in fright, to be greeted by Gundham, who was standing in the doorway. After the first moment of shock, Kazuichi pointed at him, “W-What are ya doing, creeping u-up on me like that?!” Now he was shaking even more than before from that sudden fright.

“That has not been my intention.” Gundham raised his hands to indicate that he did not have any weapons on him, “However one would expect that a mortal of royal blood would be more aware of their surroundings, in case of an intruder that was out for blood.”

The suggestion that someone could break in to kill him made Kazuichi shiver even more than before, even if it was something he was constantly aware of ever since he could think. Still it wasn't something he wanted to think about, especially not now, but now it was stuck in his head. “D-Don't sa-say that!” Kazuichi replied, his voice now breaking.

“I am sorry, I did not intend to make you feel frightened.” Gundham quickly apologised, before explaining “I had simply been unable to rest and when I had noticed footsteps that passed my assigned room, I had been curious about who had passed and when I checked I have seen you in the darkness, moving in a manner like you had seen the devil's true form.”

“Devil's true form. Also a good way to describe my dad.” Kazuichi mumbled to himself, at which Gundham crooked his head slightly.

“I beg your pardon? I did not understand what you have muttered.”

Shaking his head, as if to getting rid of what he had said, Kazuichi gave a sorry attempt of a grin, “Ah, it's nothing. I just had a bad dream and wanted to get some fresh air, that's all.” however within half of the sentence the grin fell again and his body was still shivering ever so slightly.

“A nightmare?” Gundham replied and slowly walked up towards Kazuichi, before stopping next to him and also leaning against the railing, looking out towards the endless night sky. “I have been once informed that talking about them, can make them disappear into the abyss.”

For a moment it was silent between the two men and Kazuichi fell into thought. He had never told anyone about his nightmares, since there was no one there to listen to them. Yet now Gundham was next to him and while he didn't really offer to listen, he still seemed to be willing and for some reason, Kazuichi wanted to tell him and so he did. He told him about the always reappearing shadow that always hunted him and the endless stone walls that trapped him deep within a never-ending maze. He told him everything, from the despair and pain that he always endured in them and the gold that adorned his body and slowed him down until he couldn't move any more. Kazuichi didn't know why he even told a stranger about his nightmares and he knew that he shouldn't do it, that it was a weakness that he exposed, yet he did and for some reason, the more he talked the more he felt his chest becoming lighter. It felt good telling someone about them, instead of crying alone in the dark.

 

When Kazuichi finished he looked up into the dark sky and suddenly it didn't seem scary any more, but calming. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Gundham was also looking up and was admiring the moon that was shining brightly above them.

“These nightly terrors seem to be caused by something deep within your soul.” Gundham then said, breaking the silence between them, yet he didn't disturb it. It was welcoming for Kazuichi. “I do of course not know all the details as for why you are suffering from them, as I do not know you well. However even after this short day I was able to learn a lot about you.”

“And what did you learn?” Kazuichi asked and looked towards Gundham, being glad about the slow change away from the topic of his nightmare.

Gundham turned towards him, facing him. “I have been able to learn that you are unlike the demon that has sired you. You are a kind mortal that is adored by your servants and you have a weak, yet generous soul. You are fearing something, that I can see with ease even without my all-seeing third eye, though I do not know what it is and I can only guess as for now. However what is most important is that I have learned that you are the first mortal that is worthy of my loyalty, so I will give it to you if you wish for it.”

The words from the other made Kazuichi feel warm and his heart skipped a beat, making him smile for the first time since waking up. The smile even stayed, when Gundham swore his loyalty to him, “You know that ya don't need to serve me. Just because my dad says that you're my slave, doesn't mean that I do to. Ya said yourself that I'm not like him.” This was the most reassuring thing he has ever heard and it made Kazuichi feel glad.

“I know.” Gundham replied, “Which is why I do not swear my loyalty to you as a slave to a prince, but as a fellow mortal to another. As such I will remain by your side and will make sure that you are safe from any kind of harm or any terror that hunts your dreams.”

Never in his life had Kazuichi felt this comforting warmth within in his body. Something deep within him told him that Gundham meant every word he said, and nothing had made him happier in his life before. For the first time he had someone next to him, someone who was on an equal ground and didn't only see Kazuichi as week and pathetic or as the prince of this hell. “Thank you, Gundham.”

 

After this the two men kept on talking about mundane topics, one flowing into the next until Kazuichi felt how his eyelids became more heavy with the minute. Gundham seemed to also feel the effect of staying awake until the middle of the night, so they made their way back towards their rooms, Gundham escorting Kazuichi to his door. After wishing each other a goodnight, Kazuichi went back into his bed and his nightmares didn't return that night.


	3. Help Me

The days had passed fast and quickly turned into weeks and months. The cool spring mornings have turned into warm summer days, making the castle seem lighter than ever before.

Of course the first few days after Gundham's unwilling arrival at the palace had been still slightly awkward between the prince and his slave, as they had been still adjusting to their new situation that was forced upon them. However Kazuichi kept up his word about not wanting a slave and thus never ordered anything from him, while Gundham kept his own promise to stay by his side. During their time together, both always pretended that they were indifferent about each other to keep up the facade of their assigned roles as crown prince and his slave, before the king could decide that the slave was a waste of money and sell him off again to an uncertain fate.

When, after many weeks, the king had left for another battle with some weaker kingdom that he wanted to take over and rule, where he would probably hide within the barracks far away from the war field itself to stay safe, the situation between Kazuichi and Gundham had become much more relaxed. They had been able to openly talk with each other and, against all odds, slowly become friends. It was nice for Kazuichi to actually have someone to talk to that was in his age and not way older like all the other people that walked around the palace on a regular basis to either serve or visit the royal family. With these people the conversations never were on equal grounds, they were either in a humble manner from the servants or in a fake tone from the nobles. But with Gundham it was different. He didn't see Kazuichi for the title and crown he carried, or for the gifts and help he could offer; no, he saw Kazuichi for who he really was. A young man who loved to work with his hands, a creative inventor who enjoyed to study and a coward who was afraid of his own shadow. For this Kazuichi was thankful, since for the first time he felt like he was able to actually be himself without feeling like an outcast and a failure, like he was being labelled to be his whole life. For the first time he didn't feel miserable about himself.

 

Gundham always joined Kazuichi to his lessons and his training, giving him a few tips afterwards that helped him improve ever so slightly every time – though his unintentional reaction to always duck and flinch at every attack instead of blocking didn't stop, to his dismay – while Kazuichi went towards the many stables that were on the castle grounds, so that Gundham could take care for the animals, as he loved and adored them. It was his passion, just like Kazuichi's own was to invent and built.

With every passing day Kazuichi and Gundham grew closer and ever so slowly Kazuichi felt his heart melt more and more for him. At the beginning it had been simple physical attraction towards the other, since there was no denying that Gundham was a really good looking man, especially after he has been able to regain a healthy weight again and has rebuilt most of his muscles after moving into the castle and meeting the prince. However the more time Kazuichi spend with the cute dork and watched him gently take care of the many animals, while showing Kazuichi how to handle them while he was at it, and listen to Gundham talk about things Kazuichi never even heard about before, the more he was falling for him. After a while a simple smile from Gundham could made Kazuichi's whole day become bright and for the first time in his whole life did the usually cold walls that kept Kazuichi trapped within their unyielding grasp, feel warm and welcoming; it almost felt like the home he always dreamed about having, a thing he never had thought would be possible for as long as he lived.

 

However all the good days always came to an end and after long months of manoeuvrer to conquer yet another part of an enemy kingdom, king Isamu Souda returned and with him his cold and unforgiving wrath.

 

***

 

“God, I'll never get the hang of it.” Kazuichi sighed as he gave his practice sword to a squire after he again lost a fight against his trainer, who gave him a look filled with pity at the lacking skills of the prince.

“Do not worry, my prince, I'm sure that you will get the hang of it soon enough.” his trainer gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on his shoulder, before bowing down and excusing himself, wishing his goodbyes for the day. Watching the retired knight leave to his own home, where his family was probably waiting for him, Kazuichi again gave a sigh. As nice as the words of his trainer were, it was obvious that they weren't true. He just had no skill for fighting. He could maybe do some damage within a one on one battle, but even there his skills were short lived and he always ended up loosing against his opponents, who didn't even try very hard as it was always only training and no teacher would ever dare to harm the crown prince too much. Though no matter how careful one would try to be and how easy one would go on the prince when facing him during a pretend battle, even a training sword hurt quite a bit when it hit the body, no matter how much protection one would wear and Kazuichi often ended up with a few bruises and milder injuries. It was a good thing he was so used to being hurt, he guessed, since he could shrug it off rather easily.

 

“You have improved ever since your last encounter with the former warrior.” the voice from Gundham sounded out as said man walked up towards him. As always he had joined Kazuichi during his training and watched from the sidelines, giving his silent support as Kazuichi struggled through the fights. “You have landed more hits than at your last instruction.”

“Hard to notice, considering that I was also hit even more than last time.” Kazuichi gave an awkward laugh and winched slightly as he rubbed a sore patch on his hip, where the hard metal of the practice sword had hit him earlier. “If I were in a real fight, or even worse in the middle of a battlefield, I would be dead meat within minutes.” he then added jokingly, while having a bitter taste on his tongue at the cruel truth. He wouldn't last long if he were forced to fight for real.

“This I can not deny. You do need way more guidance before you would withstand the reality of battle.” Gundham replied, making Kazuichi whine.

“Hey, aren't friends supposed to be reassuring and go like 'You can do it' or 'Don't worry, you're great and will win'?”

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, like he often did, Gundham raised a non-existing eyebrow and looked at Kazuichi, “While I do know of the custom of saying things for the sake of reassurance, I do also believe that a true ally does not lie to one's comrade, which is why I have decided to state the truth. Or are you trying to tell me that you see yourself as being ready for the battlefield?”

Sadly the other did have a point, so Kazuichi pushed out his bottom lip in a pout, “Guess you're right. You're lucky I like ya so much or I would hit ya over the head for your comment.”

“We both know that your words hold no truth.” Gundham replied, stating the facts, “And I would like to see you try to defeat the all-powerful Overlord of Ice!” he then added with a wannabe evil laugh, while striking a pose, making Kazuichi also chuckle at his dorky friend's antics.

“You wouldn't stand a chance against me.” Kazuichi joked, pretending to do an awful parody of smack talk. “It might be that you have way more muscle then me, but I actually have a lifetime full of training.”

“Training that has yet to teach you the mere basics, Pink Haired One.” Gundham gave a smug grin in return, knowing that both were fully aware that Kazuichi would probably struggle in a fight against his friend, and it again made Kazuichi pout as he had to admit his defeat in their little friendly banter.

“Ah, I guess you win this round.”

Hearing this made Gundham again give a dark laugh, like he was a villain from some fantasy book that he always loved to read, “And on this day, let it be known that I have achieved another victory for my evil empire!”

“Oh, don't let this little win go to your thick head you huge dork.” Kazuichi had to laugh, “Your ego is already big enough as it is.”

Slowly the two friends calmed down from their giggles and they returned to an actual topic. “Should we return to your realm, so that you may change out of your gear for exercising?” Gundham suggested, since Kazuichi was still wearing his training gear that was a bit on the warm side due to the thick layers of fabric.

“Sounds like a good idea, I'm sweating.” Kazuichi replied before grinning cheekily and pretending to feel faint, “But only if you carry me, Mister all-powerful Overlord of Ice, since I hurt all over.” The shocked face Gundham made at this, made Kazuichi chuckle again. “Oh, don't worry, I'm just joking. I know that you hate physical contact and I'm quite able to walk, so don't twist your underwear.” The other's dislike for any kind of physical contact, claiming that his body was poisonous by touch, was still one of the weirdest things about Gundham, yet it was oddly charming in Kazuichi's eyes. Also, Kazuichi wasn't one to judge in the end and so he would happily oblige to the other's wish to not be touched; though he couldn't help the occasional teasing about it. He simply loved joking around with Gundham. Their small banters always felt so carefree and never failed to make them both laugh.

 

After Kazuichi had changed out of his training gear back into normal clothes, wearing them way looser and more open than he actually should since he preferred being comfortable way more than being proper, he and Gundham were sitting together in the prince's chamber and were just talking about the most mundane things.

Kazuichi was lying on the cover of his bed, his head hanging slightly off the side to look at his friend, who was sitting at his desk. Even while being upside down, Kazuichi still did enjoy looking at Gundham at every occasion. No matter the angle, he still looked positively handsome. For the first few weeks of knowing the other, Kazuichi had often wondered how Gundham managed to remain unwed or even without a lover, but after a while he had noticed just how extremely shy the big and gloomy looking guy was. Sometimes it bordered on being ridiculous at what simple things he would turn crimson red at all the way up to his ears. A simple compliment could make Gundham blush and it was even so bad that Kazuichi wasn't able to get changed when his so called slave was with him, because the poor guy would almost die from embarrassment, which led to Kazuichi's new habit of changing in his bathroom. Even now Gundham had a faint blush on his cheeks from just a bit of Kazuichi's chest that was showing through his half unbuttoned dress shirt and he would glance away ever so often, as if that bit of skin was the most daring and lewd thing he had ever seen. It was cute and made Kazuichi's chest feel warm and fuzzy.

Maybe one day he would find the courage to actually tell the other about his feelings – not counting the many times were Kazuichi's tongue slipped and he accidentally called the other cute or attractive. But for now he kept them to himself and just kept on dreaming about a world were they were happily together as a couple.

 

While Gundham was talking about a so called hellhound that he had tamed back in his homeland and Kazuichi was commenting ever so often, a knock sounded out from his door, making both men turn quiet. For some reason the knocking seemed hurried and with more force than was necessary. Something was off.

Sitting himself up and looking at the door, Kazuichi called out, “Come in.” He always hid a knife next to his bed and he prepared himself to grab it, should something be wrong and thus the need to defend himself arise.

Luckily when the door opened it revealed the head maid of the castle, who was working there for as long as Kazuichi could remember and had more or less raised him together with his former governesses. However her usual stoic and proper facial expression was now grim and filled with worry, making her seem even older than she actually was.

“My prince, I am sorry for disturbing you so suddenly.” she bowed down, her voice sounding tense.

Feeling a cold dread, Kazuichi regarded her as she straightened again. “That's no problem. But did something happen?” It was obvious that something happened, the question simply was what it was. It didn't seem too grim that Kazuichi needed to fear for his very life, however it still seemed bad enough to cause such a reaction from the always unflappable woman.

When the maid then began informing Kazuichi about what had happened, he felt how his blood froze to ice. “Your father, the king is returning shortly.” she explained, making Kazuichi tense up since his return wasn't scheduled for another month or so, however the true terror lied within her following words. “The king and his troupes have suffered a severe loss according to the letter that has just arrived. Many knights have fallen on the battlefield and the resistance had been closing in on them, so your father the king had to call in retreat and give up his plan to conquer the enemy's province.”

The loss of a battle and thus also the loss of a possible new province to rule over was the worst news anyone within the castle could receive as it could only mean one thing. The king was now in an unstoppable rage and one wrong move could mean that he would unleash it all upon one innocent person.

Kazuichi and the head maid shared a grim look with each other at the horrid news. “When will he arrive?” Kazuichi asked, his voice falling into a flat and monotonous tone.

“The letter announces the king around late noon.” the maid answered, as she held up the mentioned letter, “So he should arrive at the palace in a short while.”

Kazuichi simply nodded at this, giving the maid permission to excuse herself and leave again, so that she could do the same thing that he assumed that all the other servants were currently doing. Running around like there were being chased by the devil himself and were trying to make absolutely everything within the palace as perfect as possible, as even the smallest mistake could end up in disaster and pain. Kazuichi should do the same, yet his body was tense and rigid, while his heart was feeling like it would break through his ribcage any moment now.

“Sharp Toothed One? You look awfully pale, are you not feeling well?” Gundham asked with a very careful voice, still being unknowing about the awful truth that was always concealed within these walls.

The other's voice made Kazuichi finally snap out of his state of shock, yet he instead went into a state of panic, since his father couldn't see him like this; half dressed and unfitting for a prince. “Ah, yeah I'm fine!” he quickly answered as he jumped out of his bed, almost falling down in the process, “I just need to get dressed, before my father gets here. I can't greet him looking like some half dressed tramp.” Fumbling with his shirt, Kazuichi tried to close the buttons that he had kept open due to comfort and laziness and he was failing as his fingers felt stiff and just didn't obey him like they should. The folds in his clothing also needed to go, so Kazuichi tried to at least adjust them until they were straight, since he currently failed at even buttoning his own shirt, yet even this failed him. No matter how much he tried, he didn't manage to fix himself up so that he looked like the perfect prince that his father would be proud to be greeted by.

Without being asked for it or questioning anything, Gundham walked up towards him and helped him with adjusting his clothes, since for Kazuichi they were never perfect enough, never regal enough no matter what he tried. However Gundham managed it in one go, like he had never done anything else in his life. Though Kazuichi simply suspected that it was mainly due to the other being able to calm him through his simple presence.

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

 

For another moment or so the two lingered inside of Kazuichi's private chambers, while Kazuichi checked himself in the mirror for a final time. His tailor-made clothing was finally sitting perfectly against his form and he could not find a single stain on it, which was good. His glasses were also clean as far as he could tell and only his hair was as wild as ever, however there wasn't much to be done about that aspect and his father had the same naturally wild hair so he never complained about them. Yet there was something missing that he still needed if he wanted to greet his father in a proper manner like it was the rule and expectation.

Leaving the room, while Gundham accompanied him, Kazuichi walked down the many grand hallways, while many servants passed them as they worked in a hurried manner. While walking in near silence, Gundham didn't ask why everyone was in a state of near panic, maybe already guessing why this could be and making theories in his head. He had only spend a very short amount of time within the king's presence and thus never saw how his never-ending rage didn't even stop within his own castle and the inhabitants.

Arriving at his destination, Kazuichi was greeted by two royal guards that were keeping watch in front of a door. Looking back at Gundham, he then said, “Wait here for a moment.” before passing the guards and going through the heavy door to be greeted by mountains of gold and jewellery. The vault was filled with riches beyond believe, riches that the people of the kingdom needed yet never received as the greedy king kept them for himself, and in the middle of it all, on top of a beautifully decorated stone pedestal, laid a golden crown that was adorned with jewels and was reflecting the flickering flames of the torches that lid up the room. The crown was worth enough to buy many lands for oneself, yet it was just laying here and only served for one purpose alone. Stretching out his hand, Kazuichi carefully took the crown, feeling the cool gold under his fingertips and gently placed it atop of his head, noticing the extra weight that now was added onto his body. The weight always was a constant reminder of his destined life and his responsibility he could never flee from, keeping him bound to this castle like a shackle with an invisible chain.

Leaving the vault again, Kazuichi was then faced with Gundham who was staring at him with surprise at seeing him with his crown on his head, since he usually never wore it at all and always avoided like it was the plague itself. After all the time where Kazuichi and Gundham had been spending time together and learned everything about each other, Kazuichi had also told his friend about how much he detested his role as prince and thus never liked when he had to wear his crown, making it obvious to everyone who he was and to whom he was related to. Yet here he was, wearing the decorated ornament that showed the world his status and his power, with the promise that he would one day rule them all, just like his father currently did.

Kazuichi felt disgusting standing right in front of his best friend, his crush and simultaneously his personal slave, who had everything taken from him by force, while Kazuichi had it all given to him by birthright. The vast and almost cruel difference between their ranks couldn't be further apart than at this exact moment.

Fate couldn't be more sadistic than this.

 

Kazuichi wanted to say something, anything to drown the sound of his own guilt that was echoing within his mind, yet he didn't know what to say. Just a bit ago he was in a good mood, enjoying the nice warm summer's day with his best friend and now he only felt anxious and like a fraud that didn't deserve to have Gundham call him his closest ally. To his luck and at the same time misfortune he didn't have to say anything any more, as the royal carriage was then announced to have arrived on the castle grounds and was currently driving up towards the main entrance. As soon as the news arrived, Kazuichi felt sick to his stomach since he was now about to find out about the true mood of his father and so he quickly ran down the stairs towards the main entrance of the palace to greet the king, while Gundham followed him. For anyone unfamiliar with the way the royal palace worked in private, one would suspect that this was a heart-warming scene of a son being excited to see his father again after long months of being apart, but the truth couldn't be farther away.

 

The servants were all standing at the ready to greet the king after his long travel and as soon as he set foot onto the stone steps that led towards the main entrance, some of the servants rushed to open the grand doors in perfect timing for the king to enter in his fast and unyielding step. All the heads bowed down deep as the king entered, no one daring to make any form of eye contact and confront his cold stare. All except of Kazuichi who was forced to face his father and not show any form of fear. He had to be the perfect son and prince or he wouldn't be able to move properly for the next few days. It wouldn't be the first broke bone he would suffer from his father's rage.

Standing straight and recalling all the lessons in etiquette he had within his life, Kazuichi walked up towards his father in a straight line, trying to seem as regal as possible and swallow all of his fears. “Welcome back, father.” he then bowed down, as his father stopped in front of him. The kings eyes, which were a mirror of Kazuichi's own, burned into his son's lowered head, trying to find any form of imperfection within the other's form; something he could be angry at. Kazuichi had to concentrate to keep his breathing even and not puke from his anxious state, as the mere moments were his father was looking at him felt like a torturous eternity.

After a moment of not finding anything to be angry at, the king just grunted a reply, “Thank you, my son.” and continued walking, passing Kazuichi as if he wasn't worth the effort. The dismissive manner of his father made Kazuichi feel the slightest sting in his chest at the reminder that he wasn't anything more for him than an object to let his rage out on and a successor after his death.

Ignoring the stinging sensation, Kazuichi watched as the other left and as soon as the king was out of sight, he left out a breath he had been holding and his shoulders fell. However he knew that this wasn't over. Until his father either found a victim to unleash his rage upon or had enough time to calm down again, Kazuichi and everyone within the palace had to stay perfect and make sure that the king was feeling happy and welcome in any way possible.

When all the servants quickly went back to their respective work now that the king was properly welcomed, Gundham walked up towards Kazuichi. It was obvious that the other was giving him a suspicious look and noticed the way Kazuichi's whole body was tense and was shaking ever so slightly, however he didn't comment on it and instead changed the topic to calm the other. “Do you wish to join me to the realm of the hellish beasts?”

The stables sounded good. They weren't within these cold walls and they were far away from any danger, so Kazuichi nodded. “Yes, good idea.”

 

The two men had walked towards the stables in silence and Kazuichi only watched from a bale of hay on which he was sitting on, while Gundham was checking on the many animals living inside of the small building. After a few moments, Gundham then broke the silence between them. “I do not believe that you have ever told me much about the one that has sired you, Pink Haired One.”

Playing with a strain of straw between his fingers, Kazuichi kept his eyes on it and watched how it moved around. “Well, there isn't much to say about him. He's a powerful person who rules with an iron fist.” A fist Kazuichi was faced with more than once and this wasn't something he liked talking about much.

Walking up towards him, Gundham took a seat next to Kazuichi and looked up into the air. “It does seem like all the mortals within this realm do fear him.”

“Fear is good.” Kazuichi gave a broken laugh, not even trying to sound realistic in any way. “Down right terror is a bit more fitting. One doesn't conquer one kingdom after another with kindness and compassion.”

“That is true. Before my capture the mere name of your family has brought dread into the hearts of many and after it, when I was informed that I was purchased by none other than the mortal that has sired you, all the other slaves had already mourned me before I had been led outside on chains.” Gundham replied, before looking at Kazuichi, “However what do you feel about the one that has sired you?”

At this question Kazuichi fell quiet. He couldn't say it, he just couldn't admit that he also felt deep terror and despair when he was in the presence of his father. His panic at even seeing his father when he was in such a state didn't leave his mouth, after years were it was trained and burned into his mind that he wasn't to talk about it, any of it. But he wanted to, he wanted to scream out and tell Gundham about the abuse he always had to suffer through. He wanted to cry for help and beg to be finally able to leave this castle and his brutal father. But he couldn't. He had to stay silent and just live with it, no matter how much he wanted the other's help. He couldn't ask for help, he never could. He had to do it on his own and not be a lousy coward all the time. Gundham had his own hardships to bear, he was a slave after all; a slave who had lost his citizenship and his name only to be forced into labour while a whip was always looming behind him should he disobey. He had scars permanently marking his body that he suffered from his capturers and from his former owners, so he shouldn't also have to shoulder Kazuichi's pains.

Yet despite all of this Kazuichi's eyes fell to the floor and everything within him wished to just fall into Gundham's arms, feel close to him and just forget about everything that was going on. But he couldn't, since he knew that the other disliked physical contact of any form and Kazuichi would never abuse his power over the other, forcing Gundham into a position where he might not be able to say no and push the other away if he wanted to. So Kazuichi just stayed still and closed his eyes, while Gundham also became silent, not forcing the other to do or say anything and just stayed by his side like he always did.

 

***

 

It felt like the time didn't move forward and had frozen in place. No matter how much the clock was ticking on, no moment seemed to pass by and Kazuichi was silently sitting at the dining table, only an arms length away from his father, who was sitting on the opposite side of him while they were waiting for the servants to serve tonight's dinner. The food smelled heavenly and looked beyond perfection, showing off the skills of their chefs who had truly outdone themselves that day. However even this mouthwatering food didn't make Kazuichi form any kind of appetite, since his stomach was twisting itself into knots as he watched his father drink yet another glass of wine. The older man's face was flustered and his eyes were glassy and red from all the beer, wine and mead he had already consumed before the food was served in an attempt to drown his frustration about his loss in battle.

Kazuichi didn't dare to say a word and the air was tense and thick within the dining room. Nervously, Kazuichi's eyes went towards Gundham, who was again standing at the far side of the room, together with the other servants that were currently unoccupied unlike the unfortunate ones who were tasked with placing the vast meal onto the table. As always, seeing Gundham and having him near him did help Kazuichi stay a bit more calm than he did before the other had arrived, but even this wasn't enough that day. The way that his father was drinking and was waiting for just something to go wrong that he could use to justify an aggressive outburst was noticeable to everyone who knew him and the truth that the functional family and household which was always shown to people was nothing more than a facade they all were forced to keep up every day.

 

“More!” the king demanded with a heavy slur in his voice, as he held out his now again empty jug towards a very young maid who was currently holding a small bowl filled with peas. He didn't even give her time to react and place the bowl onto the table to free her hands for the given task, before he growled at her, “Will ya wret'ched whore hurry'up? I've said more!” To strengthen his words, he slammed the silver jug onto the table, resulting in a loud bang that made everyone jolt and the young maid accidentally left the bowl fall from her hands in fright, making the delicate porcelain shatter and the fresh food scatter all over the polished floor.

With a speed that could have been impressive for a drunken person to reach and could only be achieved by someone who had spend his life on the battlefield, the king stood up and grabbed the unfortunate maid by her collar. “Ya stupid bi'ch!” he roared and lifted his fist, as the girl struggled and shrieked in fear.

Before he could stop himself, Kazuichi grabbed his father's arm and stopped him from beating up a maid that hadn't even fully reached adulthood yet. “Leave her alone!”

However this act only earned Kazuichi that his father instead turned towards him and before Kazuichi could react his father's fist hit him straight across his face, making Kazuichi crash into the table and knocking it and everything on top of it over due to the sheer force. Kazuichi's whole body was in pain and the room was in commotion as the servants quickly moved towards the king to stop him from beating up the crown prince, while said man was just about to grab his shivering son in rage. However the first to arrive was none other than Gundham, whose eyes were burning like from a fearsome demon as he stood between Kazuichi and his father and was just about to attack the king to defend the prince and his closest friend.

The scene made Kazuichi's eyes widen with terror, more than he has ever experienced in his whole life, and without even caring about his painful injuries, he jumped back onto his feet and grabbed Gundham, dragging him away before he could risk his life by attacking the king.

 

Kazuichi could hear screaming as the servants and the guards stopped the king in his rage, however he didn't care. He just kept on running, dragging Gundham with him until they were inside of his room. Slamming the door shut behind him, Kazuichi quickly locked it, hoping that the heavy wooden doors would keep his aggressive father out.

Now that he was hidden in his room, the adrenaline rush he had experienced was slowly fading and his legs gave in, making him slowly slide to the floor as his whole body was shaking violently. Everything hurt, his back with which he collided against the hard wood and metal of the table, his hip with which he had crashed onto the cold stone floor and his eye that his father had punched and was now starting to bruise and swell shut. It was a miracle that the glasses Kazuichi had been wearing didn't shatter into his eyes and blind him.

“Why did you stop me?” Gundham asked, as he kneeled down to look at Kazuichi and his voice was filled with confusion and anger, “That demon has attacked you, so why did you defend him?”

Quickly Kazuichi raised his head and looked up towards Gundham. His form was blurry and Kazuichi couldn't tell if it was due to him not having any glasses any more or due to the many tears that had formed in his eyes from the shock, fear and pain. “Because he would've killed you!” he replied with a panicked voice. Anyone who dared to attack the king was executed, either on the spot to spare one the trouble or before the public eye to set a cruel example and Kazuichi feared that thought alone more than he could ever fear his father. There was no way he would let Gundham be killed for him! “I'm used to getting beat up by him, so just ignore it! I can take it, but please don't throw your life away for me.” Kazuichi cried in despair. He was scared, he was terrified, but not from his father but from what he could do to Gundham.

“This demon does this regularly?” Gundham realised with shock, “I have known that this fiend was a tyrant, yet I had not believed that he would also abuse his own flesh and blood.” His voice was filled with horror and guilt, and then turned into one of pure anger, “This demon deserves to be ended for his unforgivable sins!”

“No, please!” Kazuichi cried out, grabbing Gundham by his shirt and holding on to him, pressing his face into the other's chest as he sobbed. Gundham couldn't leave and risk his life. “Please don't go!” he pleaded, “Don't go, don't die. Please stay with me. Please, don't die for me. Please. Please, I don't want you to die, I love you, so please don't go! I can't lose you, so please just stay Gundham.” Kazuichi's whole body was shaking. He didn't want Gundham to go. He wanted him to stay, he wanted him to live.

Gundham fell quiet as Kazuichi kept on crying, quietly begging him to stay with him with a weak voice. Ever so tenderly he then wrapped his arms around Kazuichi's trembling form, pulling him close against his body. That was the first time that Gundham touched him and nothing before in Kazuichi's life had felt this warm and safe. “Do not fear, I will never leave your side Kazuichi, as I love you too.”

Kazuichi's grip on the other's shirt tightened ever so slightly and he slowly raised his head again. The closeness made it possible to see Gundham's face throughout the many tears. “Really? And you're not just saying that...?” he asked, his voice raw. He didn't want the other to lie due to duty and he hoped with all of his heart that Gundham did mean what he had said.

“Yes.” Gundham answered with a soft voice, gently wiping away the other's tears. “What I have said is the truth. I do feel love for you and I have simply not had the courage to tell you about these feelings, as I had feared that you would not feel the same and be appalled by them.” he then confessed, his face turning red now that his anger had subsided.

For the first time since the news of his father's return, did Kazuichi manage to smile and even all the pain he was experiencing suddenly didn't seem important any more. Kazuichi shyly leaned up towards Gundham, giving said man the freedom to decide what he wanted to do, and he felt his heart flutter when a set of soft lips carefully covered his own in a gentle kiss.

While the situation leading up to it was nightmare inducing and pure terror and pain, this very moment was the happiest moment in Kazuichi's whole life. For the first time he felt truly safe and happy. Yet what mattered most to him was that for the first time in his life he felt loved.

 

***

 

The morning after the incident between the king and his son during dinner was like nothing has ever happened. The king has slept in until noon and when he then moved along the castle, he and everyone else pretended that nothing had happened like they always did. Kazuichi and Gundham were among them, not saying anything about the prior night. Everything was the same as before; everyone stayed silent, Kazuichi got a new overpriced gift as an apology that he gave away only a few minutes later to the young maid that was originally attacked and they all fell back into the usual day to day life within the cold castle walls.

However there were the slightest differences.

One of them was that all shared meals between the small royal family of two were currently consumed inside of the grand dining hall at the huge table that was designed to hold numerous royals and nobles, as the smaller and more private table was in shambles after the prince had crashed into it. Kazuichi was glad about this, since this made it possible for him to sit as far away from his father as humanly possible, while still staying polite. He hoped the new table would take a lot of time to be built and delivered from the kingdom's royal carpenter.

Another change was that, ever since finding out the truth about Kazuichi's abusive relationship with his father, Gundham didn't leave the prince's side as long as the king was present. No matter if it was during meals they shared every day, conversations about the kingdom they had to have or just passing him in the many hallways of the castle, Gundham was right next to Kazuichi and stayed close to him to make sure that he was safe. There was also that the slave always had this cold stare filled with hatred towards the king. Luckily no one mentioned or really noticed it, probably since it was a reaction most people had towards the cruel king and no one would question why a slave disliked their capturer who was a well-known tyrant.

 

However the biggest change within the castle, yet the most unnoticeable of them all was what happened behind closed doors and hidden corners, where no one could find Kazuichi and Gundham. The secret kisses that only they could feel and the silent confessions of love that only they could hear were all hidden from the many prying eyes around them. The star-crossed lovers used every chance they found to be together and with every passing day they became closer and closer, falling even deeper in love than before. As the warm summer days turned into cool autumn evenings, where the sun was shining through the colourful leaves that adorned the trees within the kingdom and the grass beneath their feet, the hidden couple had been closer than ever before. Every day where they were together was filled with bliss as they regularly sneaked out on little secret dates, dreamed about a perfect future they would hopefully one day have with each other and shared a bed in nights of intimacy and passion, and for the first time Kazuichi had an order for Gundham that he would mutter ever so often.


	4. Please Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm sorry for the accidental upload  
> I was correcting a few things in the fic and due to tiredness I accidentally pressed post instead of saving without posting, since I'm an idiot ^^"  
> However since I felt very bad about it since all my subscribers now got an email saying there would be new chapters without there being any, I decided to post at least chapter 4 as an apology
> 
>  
> 
>  **This chapter is NSFW**  
>  If you don't want to read the smut, you can simply ignore this chapter

Prince Kazuichi had begun an illicit and secret relationship with Gundham, his personal slave. They hid their love from everyone around them, tiptoeing around the castle and pretending to be as indifferent as ever, because if the king were to ever find out about the fact that his son, the crown prince and heir to the whole kingdom, was having sex with a slave, and a male one at that, he would be livid. Not to mention that Kazuichi not only was in a relationship with Gundham but also found great pleasure in having his lover, a 'lowly slave', top and dominate him whenever they were in bed together. He loved it to be pinned down onto his bed and have Gundham love him, worship him and ravish him in any way that he liked.

It sometimes made Kazuichi wonder what his father had been expecting would happen when he decided to gift his gay son with the most handsome and breathtaking man within the whole kingdom.

Ever since the first day, Kazuichi has never used a single order towards his personal slave, however towards his lover he had one order which he muttered ever so often, to which Gundham always happily obliged. It was a simple order and the only one Kazuichi would ever ask for.

 _Please me_.

 

***

 

Kazuichi was sitting on top of his bed, one leg crossed over the other, as he looked at his personal slave who was kneeling before him, showing his loyalty to his prince. Kazuichi's eyes roamed over the other's form, taking everything in; the muscular body, the powerful arms, the strong jawline and the captivating heterochromatic eyes. It was a breathtaking sight and Kazuichi enjoyed every moment of it. He could never get enough of just looking at the other and admiring him. However there was something else that he still preferred over _just_ looking in the end.

“Is there anything that I may serve you with, my prince?” Gundham asked and lowered his head to bow a bit farther down.

This act of loyalty and devotion he displayed made Kazuichi smile and feel excitement build up within his body. Taking on the tone of voice he always had when he was addressing his servants and subjects as a prince and royal, he then answered with two simple words, giving his slave a command that was only reserved for him alone. “Please me.”

At hearing this special command, Gundham raised his head again and his eyes had an almost animalistic glint in them. “As you wish.”

 

Sitting himself up, Gundham's hands gently took hold of Kazuichi's expensive clothing and began opening them slowly; one button and one ribbon after the next became undone and Kazuichi could feel the cool evening air touch his now exposed skin. Leaning down, Gundham began giving tender kisses along Kazuichi's slender neck, making the prince hum at the soft ministrations. Having opened Kazuichi's dress shirt fully, Gundham then slowly slid it off the other's shoulders before moving his lips along the now bare chest. He kissed along the skin, moving towards one of the rose coloured buds that adorned it and taking it between his lips. His tongue slowly ran along the hard nub and Kazuichi felt himself shiver at the sensation. The tender touches were making his body feel warmer with every passing breath he took and he closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle ministrations he was receiving from the other. When he then suddenly felt a set of teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh, he had to give a gasp and he shuddered as his breath quickened for a moment.

Kazuichi looked down and Gundham almost innocently kissed the now reddening mark he left behind on the delicate skin, like he hadn't done anything out of line. Gundham's hands then slowly returned towards Kazuichi's clothing, letting his fingers run along the fabric of his trousers and gently dipping underneath the waistband ever so often, feeling the warm skin under his fingertips. His hands then wandered along the waistline towards the front and he began to ever so slowly open the trousers, before letting his hand slowly slide underneath the fabric, touching the warm flesh hidden beneath and making Kazuichi gasp yet again.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my dark prince?” Gundham whispered softly into the other's ear as his hand was ghosting along the hard flesh in a teasing manner.

“Yes.” Kazuichi breathed out, his head leaning slightly to the side and he shivered as the warm breath hit his skin.

“So I am serving you well?” Gundham then asked and gave the prince's ear a soft kiss, “Do you wish to be pleased more by me?”

Another shiver went throughout Kazuichi's body and he pushed his hip more into Gundham's hand in a need to be touched more, “Yes. Please me more.”

“As you wish, my prince.” Gundham whispered in a low and seducing voice, while looking Kazuichi deep into his eyes. His hand left Kazuichi's crotch in favour of slowly sliding off the trousers that had been becoming ever so tight and agonising for the prince. Keeping the eye contact, Gundham whispered against the prince's lips, “However you wish does come with a price.” his lips formed into a lewd grin and the animalistic glint within his eyes returned as he looked at Kazuichi like a predator who was closing in on his pray with an insatiable hunger. Grabbing Kazuichi, Gundham pushed him down, pinning him onto the bed and looming above him. “In return for your wish, I will claim your alluring mortal form as mine and you will do whatever I command of you.” His leg pressed against Kazuichi's crotch, making said prince pant. “Do you understand, my dark prince?”

“Oh fuck, yes.” Kazuichi panted as he lied on his back, being vulnerable and exposed before his lover. Kazuichi loved the role-reversal and having his slave dominate him, ordering and commanding the most perverted things from him. “I'll be only yours if you please me more.”

As soon as these words left Kazuichi's mouth, Gundham leaned down and caught his lips in a heated kiss, letting his tongue dive into the other's mouth, exploring the wet cavern and dancing along Kazuichi's own tongue. Slowly they broke the kiss again and Gundham gave another lewd smile. “Good.”

 

Putting more pressure against Kazuichi's crotch with his leg, Gundham smirked as he watched his lover squirm and rub himself against the leg in need. “If you wish to be feel my poisonous touch, then I first want to witness you touching yourself, my paramour.”

The command alone that was said with this addicting low voice, made Kazuichi tremble and and shiver with lust, while his face took on a crimson colour with shyness. Yet he felt no hesitation and his hand wandered between his legs, tracing the tense skin with his fingers until they reached the hardened flesh of his own cock. Wrapping his hand around the shaft, Kazuichi had to draw a breath and he began moving his hand up and down, pumping his cock for his lover to see. He felt naughty for touching himself in front of his servant, his lover, in front of Gundham, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

Kazuichi looked up towards Gundham, who was still looming above him, watching his every movement. Looking him straight into the eyes, Kazuichi began imagining having his lover penetrate his wanton body, thrusting into him and fucking him without any restrain, making Kazuichi scream and moan out his name again and again until his throat was raw. The fantasy made him tremble and twitch, spreading his legs more for his lover and pumping his cock faster. He wanted Gundham to claim him, he wanted to be owned by him.

“You are doing marvellously, my paramour.” Gundham praised him with hunger in his voice, “Make yourself nice and hard for me.”

“Y-Yes.” Kazuichi hissed in response and suddenly a loud moan was pulled from his lips when he felt Gundham's fingers slowly penetrate him. Kazuichi had been so lost in his fantasy that he failed to notice that his lover had taken the scented oil they always used from the nightstand and had coated his fingers in it to prepare him. However now the room was filled with the sweet scent and Kazuichi moaned out as his lover's fingers moved deep inside of him, spreading the oil within him. Wanting more of that intoxicating feeling, Kazuichi pushed himself more towards the fingers, letting them penetrate him deeper. His own hand also left his leaking cock and instead fisted into the bed beneath him as he moaned out. His body was on fire and every touch from his lover made the burning deep within him stronger.

“Do you enjoy this sensation, my dark prince?” Gundham whispered into Kazuichi's ear, making said man nod. “Do you wish to be touched more by your loyal servant?” he asked, to which Kazuichi again nodded. Gundham then leaned down until his lips were right next to Kazuichi's ear and he whispered against the blushing skin, “You will need to say it with your alluring mouth, my dark prince.”

The voice that gave him the demand to say his lewd desires made Kazuichi shiver and pant. “Yes, touch me more. Please, I want you to fuck me.” he begged. He wanted to feel Gundham deep inside of him and to never stop loving him and fucking him until Kazuichi's couldn't walk any more. He wanted to be kept inside of the bed by his lover until his throat was raw from calling out Gundham's name again and again. He wanted nothing more than to be together with Gundham until the end of days and feel his love.

“Such a lewd prince, wanting to be mated by his lowly servant and even begging for it like some bitch in heat.” Gundham replied as he slowly pulled out his fingers, making Kazuichi gasp and whimper at the loss. “However as your loyal servant I will grant you your every desire and claim every fragment of your being as mine.”

 

Sitting himself up, Gundham grabbed his shirt and pulled it off his body, showing off the well-trained muscles of his body. Kazuichi licked his lips as he eyed his lover and watched how Gundham's pale hand slowly went down, taking hold of his trousers and opened them in an almost agonisingly slow manner. Yet every new inch of of skin that was revealed made Kazuichi's breath quicken more and more.

In a swift movement, Gundham then pushed the fabric down, revealing the thick cock that had been hidden beneath and making Kazuichi bite his lip in anticipation. Kazuichi wanted to touch it and feel the steady pulsation under his fingers, he wanted to lick it and taste the sticky precum on his tongue, and most importantly he wanted it deep inside of him and make him scream in pleasure.

Gently taking Kazuichi's face between his fingers, Gundham lifted his head. “Is this what you desire to have?” he asked him, “Tell me my prince.”

Gundham's face was so close to Kazuichi's own and he could feel the other's breath against his lips, making him shiver. “Yes. I want you so much, that I'm going crazy.”

“Then I will give you what you desire.” Gundham kissed him tenderly. Kazuichi leaned more towards his lover, melting into their kiss. Ever so tenderly they broke their kiss again and lingered close to each other for a moment, just gazing into each other's eyes. However that moment was then ended when their need became too strong and Gundham grabbed Kazuichi, pushing him down onto his knees and putting him into submission. Having his arse in the air and ready to be ravished by his lover made Kazuichi feel more exposed than before and he felt his cock twitch with delight at this.

Looking over his shoulder, Kazuichi eagerly watched how Gundham spread more of the scented oil over his cock, hissing silently at the sensation. Turning his attention back to his lover, Gundham eyed his exposed form up and down, before grabbing him by his hips. Leaning over him, he tenderly kissed Kazuichi's shoulder, before biting him and sinking his teeth into the flesh. Kazuichi gasped at this, which then turned into a loud moan when he felt Gundham slowly penetrate him, pushing deep inside of the other's body. Nothing in Kazuichi's life ever felt this good, this maddening. He felt himself being filled to the brim and his body was shaking and burning. His hands fisted into his pillow and he pressed his face into it to keep his voice down.

When Gundham was full seated within Kazuichi, his hands tenderly moved along his lover's hips and arse, touching him and helping him relax with the gentle ministrations. “If only you could see your alluring form like this, bend over and sticking your behind out for me to claim. It is a truly divine sight to witness,” his hands kept on massaging the skin, however one then grabbed Kazuichi's by the hip again, keeping him in place, while the other gave him a slap, “and it shows just what a lewd prince you truly are.”

With this, Gundham began moving, making Kazuichi moan out. This is what Kazuichi wanted, this is what the craved. He could never have enough of having Gundham inside of him.

Gundham's first slow and careful movements became faster and more powerful until they turned into deep thrusts. Loud moans went past Kazuichi's lips and he pushed his body towards his lover in time with his movements.

“So needy.” Gundham panted and started thrusting deeper into his lover, “You are such a shameless royal, letting yourself be mated like this and enjoying it to this degree.” he leaned down, kissing and biting Kazuichi's skin. Kazuichi was sure that Gundham was leaving behind marks to show off his ownership over his own master and the prince loved it. He wanted to world to know. “You enjoy being dominated by your servant, don't you?” Gundham then asked, biting into another part of Kazuichi's shoulder and making him jolt and gasp.

“By.. ng, by you!” Kazuichi replied between moans, “Only y-you!” Only Gundham could make him feel like this and no one else.

A hand grabbed Kazuichi by his hair, pulling him up and turning his head back. Looking deep into Kazuichi's eyes, Gundham grinned, “You are correct. You are mine and only mine.” before he pressed his soft lips onto Kazuichi's own in a heated and dominating kiss. Gundham held him close and his tongue found it's way back into Kazuichi's mouth. Turning his body as far as he could, Kazuichi deepened the kiss more as he lost himself in the passion.

Slowly breaking their kiss again, Gundham continued thrusting deep into Kazuichi, who cried out his name with lust. The pleasure was maddening and Kazuichi felt like he was loosing himself within it. Everything inside of him was burning with lust and his body and his mind were screaming for Gundham.

Aiming his movements more, Gundham then came against a bundle of nerves deep within his lover, making him scream out in pure ecstasy. “That is right, scream for me, my paramour.” Gundham grinned, pressing his fingers into his lover's hips and slamming into him, hitting that sweet spot again and again.

Kazuichi's upper body sunk down and he had his pillow in a death grip as he cried out Gundham's name like a mantra. The name felt perfect rolling off his tongue and it was all that he ever wanted to call and moan out until it became unintelligible.

The sensation was like a drug, intoxicating Kazuichi and making his head spin. His abdomen became tight and he was so close. The pleasure was almost too much but he never wanted it to stop. He wanted more, he wanted everything. Gundham was pounding deep into him, panting and moaning quietly, only letting Kazuichi hear him, as he mercilessly slammed into the tight body before him. With one particular hard thrust, Gundham pushed Kazuichi over the edge and he spend himself onto the sheet beneath him, as he cried out his lover's name a final time.

Kazuichi's whole body felt like it was floating and while only being semi-conscious he could feel how Gundham slammed deep into him, before shuddering and spending himself inside of Kazuichi.

 

Both men gasped for breath and Gundham nuzzled into Kazuichi's neck as they both slowly came down from their respective highs. After catching his breath again, Gundham carefully pulled out of his lover and helped him lie down. Kissing him gently, he smiled at him, making Kazuichi's heart flutter. “How are you feeling, my consort?”

“Never been better.” Kazuichi kept on smiling and pulled Gundham down to him so that he could cuddle against him. “That was great.” he then added.

Putting his arms around him and pulling him close, Gundham began petting his lover's head, “I have to agree. That was highly enjoyable.”

“Yeah.” Kazuichi had to hum at the gentle caress, “Also I love it when you talk to me like that, all dominating and possessive.” he then had to grin, which only intensified when he saw how red Gundham's face became at this. It was unbelievably cute how shy the other was, even right after having sex and fucking his lover without restrain while calling him names, and it never failed to make Kazuichi fall deeper for Gundham.

“God, I love ya Gundham.” he chuckled and teasingly poked the other's cheek, which only turned darker with his blush, as Gundham shyly mumbled, “I love you too, Kazuichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some little trivia about this story  
> Originally a small snippet of this chapter was more or less the whole story, since it was made for Kinktober. I wanted to write about Kazuichi being a prince who gets gifted the slave Gundham from his abusive father the king, and Kazuichi starts having sex with Gundham a bit out of spite and because he likes him a lot  
> Well, while planning the story it got longer and longer in my head so after a while I decided to make it into a oneshot and take it out of Kinktober. However while I was writing this story, it got again longer than planned and so it turned into this small multichapter  
> The original title of this story was also “Please Me”, but that was changed as well since it just didn't fit any more after a while and so I decided to make it the title of the chapter


	5. Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still quite shocked about the length this story took on and that only within a span of 2 weeks that it took me to write to this point. If I might say so, I am actually quite proud about it

The morning sun was shining throughout the window and slowly awoke Kazuichi from his sleep with its welcoming light. Wanting a few more moments of precious sleep, Kazuichi cuddled back into the warm body next to him and a set of arms slowly wrapped themselves around him, pulling him just that bit closer. A smile found its way onto Kazuichi's face as he relaxed and enjoyed the comfort of lying in Gundham's arms.

“We should arise, as the newest day has begun, my paramour.” Gundham mumbled tiredly and despite what he said he himself didn't move to get up and instead hid his face inside of Kazuichi's hair.

“No...” Kazuichi gave a tired whine, “Just because you grew up on a farm and are used to getting up at sunrise, doesn't mean I am...” He wanted to sleep just a bit more. Years ago he had ordered the servants to not wake him up, except if he overslept too much, because he was a bit of a night-owl and thus liked to sleep in, so there wasn't any danger in cuddling just a bit longer.

“However you have duties to attend to.” Gundham then mumbled, however it was more like he was trying to convince himself to actually get up, since he himself also had yet to move and get out of the comfortable bed.

Pressing his face into the other's broad chest, Kazuichi kept on whining, “Isn't it your job to do them for me?”

“I am quite sure that my duty lies within making sure that you are feeling well.” Gundham replied and then actually sat himself up and looked at Kazuichi, who again gave a whine now that he wasn't able to cuddle with his lover any more. “Which does remind me, how are you fairing after last night?” he asked with a faint blush on his face and his hand gently moved along Kazuichi's hips which were, except of the blanket, completely deprived from any covering fabric, like the rest of his body was. Same applied to Gundham, who's clothing were somewhere lost on the floor together with Kazuichi's own.

A smile formed on Kazuichi's face at the reminder of last night. “I'm feeling great.” How couldn't he? Gundham was a way too good and gentle lover, who always made sure that Kazuichi's needs and well-being came first, to not feel great. “But now come back to bed.” Kazuichi tried to pull Gundham down again and use him as a pillow like before, returning to his childish state, however Gundham stayed upright and denied him his wish of cuddling in bed more.

“As tempting the though of remaining within your bed with you is, my beloved, you still have to rise.” Gundham gave a fond smile, “If I remember correctly you have a gathering later on this day, with the royal court, so it would be wise to prepare yourself beforehand and make yourself presentable.”

At the reminder of the royal conference to discuss the next tactical movement of the royal armies in the quest to take over the whole land, that was due today, Kazuichi's mood sunk slightly and he gave a sight. However not due to the fact that it was happening, that he didn't care about at all. His father could host multiple of those, where he played war hero with his cronies, every day for all that the prince cared about. He never cared about them, since he never was expected to show up or was even welcomed anyway.

“It doesn't matter. I don't have to go anyway.” Kazuichi turned onto his back and stretched his body as he yawned. Even from his current angle and without any glasses, he could still see the confused look on Gundham's face.

“What do you mean? Was it not the one that has sired you that has informed you about this gathering?”

“Yeah.” A couple of days ago, during one of his mandatory talks about the kingdom that Kazuichi had to have with his father ever so often, the old coot told him about the meeting that was due today and invited him, like he always did. However Kazuichi knew better than that. “He always invites me, but that's just due to protocol and all that stuff, not because he wants me to attend. He wants me to stay away as far as possible just as much as I do, since he sees me as an embarrassing wimp and crybaby as he calls it and I simply give a rats arse about his war and I especially don't want to spend more time with him than I need to.”

Gundham was still confused about this revelation that the crown prince, who could start ruling within a minutes notice if the current king were to die, wasn't wanted at the royal meetings were state affairs were discussed. Kazuichi could understand the confusion, since he would one day need to learn all of this. “Do the other noble and higher ranking mortals of this kingdom not question your absence? After all you are expected to be able to take over and rule the whole kingdom within a moments notice.”

Kazuichi wondered how such a nice and cuddly morning had suddenly brought up such an unpleasant topic that gave him a sour mood. However since they were already at it, he might as well continue it. It wasn't like there was anything else to do and Gundham might as well know more about how the castle worked. “Well they wouldn't know the difference anyway.”

Again a confused look, “What do you mean? What difference are you talking about?”

“The thing is, my dad could take anyone with him to these meetings and no one would have any idea that it wasn't me. Heck he could probably take a new person with him every day and no one would even bother to realise it, since the prince wasn't to speak up anyway.”

“Why do you believe that?” Gundham then asked, not being able to understand what the other meant with what he had said, “You are the heir of this realm, and as such it sounds ludicrous that they could not tell the difference between you and another mortal. Except maybe if it is custom in this country to hold royal meetings within the dark.”

Kazuichi had to nearly laugh about the idea of the royal court working inside of a dark room. It was a fittingly stupid aesthetic for such a dreadful kingdom. “No, that's not the reason why they would have no idea.” he finally sat himself up and looked at Gundham. “The thing is, no one knows how I look or who I am, except of the people working and living inside of the palace. Everyone else only knows the title 'Prince Souda of Akudenshō', but they couldn't tell me apart from any other well-dressed man within my age if their life depended on it.” Since Kazuichi avoided being seen with his father at all costs and also stayed away from the general public due to fear of being attacked or right out killed by an angry mob who hated the rich – which was understandable in his opinion – no one had any idea how Kazuichi looked like. Most didn't even know his name, only his vague age and the fact that he did somehow exist within this castle. No one could say how he looked, how his voice sounded or how he behaved. He was nothing more than a title without a face in the minds of people. “Like seriously, if I took your clothes and the staff didn't say anything, I could easily claim to also be a slave and no one would be none the wiser. I could even tell them all that my name is Kazuichi and they would still be happy to believe me that I was a slave and not the prince of this hellhole.”

There was no denying that Kazuichi was very glad about the fact that no one knew who he was and thus couldn't connect him that easily with the king and the things he had done, however it sill always left a bitter taste in his mouth whenever he was reminded of it. He still had his pride in the end and the fact that he mattered so little to everyone, despite being the crown prince and their future ruler, was a bit disheartening if he was honest with himself. If he was forced into his role as crown prince then it would be nice if he at least had some sort of say or role or anything within this place except of being a nameless figurehead that had to carry just as much blame as his father did.

The shock on the other's face was almost comical. He looked like his whole life had been a lie and he had only just had found enlightenment and the truth about the universe itself. “Are you certain about this?” Gundham asked the other in disbelieve that Kazuichi was so unknown within his own kingdom that really no one except of a handful of people knew his face.

“Yeah, I mean it.” Kazuichi replied and thought back, nearly giving a laugh at how stupid the whole situation was, “I still remember once, when I was a teen. I was slightly underdressed after accidentally spilling ink on my jacket, that was then quickly taken away by a servant to get washed. Well anyway, that day the former captain of the royal guard had been in the castle to talk to my dad and passed me as I was on the way to my room to get dressed properly again and he asked me to have water brought to him, since he thought I was a servant and not, well, the prince and all.” To this day Kazuichi was still wondering if the former captain ever found out that he had ordered stuff from the crown prince or if he was still clueless about it, or if he had ever received his drink, since Kazuichi had been so perplexed at not only being called a servant but also having a huge burly guy suddenly talk to him out of the blue, that he hadn't found the courage to correct the man that day and just quickly went on his way.

To say that Gundham was speechless was an understatement. The poor man was just looking at Kazuichi with bewilderment at what he had just heard and his mouth was ever so slightly moving like he was trying to say something but having no words to do so.

Not wanting to let him sit there like a fish on land, Kazuichi sat himself up and instead hugged his boyfriend, smiling up at him, “Anyway, enough talk about my weird life this early in the morning. We haven't even greeted each other properly yet.”

Now that the topic was turned away from the prince's insignificance within his own kingdom, Gundham gave a shy smile and gave his partner a sweet kiss that never failed to make Kazuichi's heart flutter. “I wish you a good morning, my paramour.”

“Good morning, Gundham.”

 

After a few more kisses that they shared between them, instead of actually getting out of the comfortable bed like they should, the couple were finally able to convince themselves to leave the bed. Only to immediately regret it since it was cold as hell inside of the room. While they had been in the bed with the thick woollen blanket they failed to notice how much the temperatures had dropped with the end of autumn, especially during the last night.

Shivering, Kazuichi quickly grabbed his clothes and put them on before he could catch a cold or something, “God, one day they will need to invent hearths that don't go out over night.” They really needed something that didn't burn out after a while like firewood and could actually keep a room warm for longer. “Or even better, I'll invent it and spare us the trouble of waiting.”

“I must agree that such a contraption does sound highly welcoming with the fast approaching winter.” Gundham replied as he himself put on his clothes. However unlike Kazuichi, he didn't stop shivering as fast and the prince took a look at his servant, noticing why this was.

“You really need some better clothes...” Kazuichi stated while still looking at his boyfriend. The slaves uniforms weren't really thick, even if Gundham already had the most covering ones Kazuichi had been able to find. The flimsy fabric already did a bad job at keeping the slave warm and the temperatures hadn't even dropped below the freezing point like it would do in the next month or so when autumn would turn into winter. Just how did the slaves that lived within the castle survive the winters every year? Though Kazuichi wondered this about nearly everyone within the kingdom since most commoners couldn't even afford enough food, let alone clothing to wear or fuel for the hearths. “Ya know what. If we can grab a guard or two, we'll have a quick trip into town and get ya something to wear underneath your uniform, so that you don't freeze to death.” Since there was no way that the king would tolerate a lowly slave wearing anything over his designated – as the king called this sorry excuse of fabric – uniform, something to wear underneath it like a thick shirt that was hidden from sight was the next best bet.

At this Gundham seemed surprised, “Are you certain? I believed you disliked leaving this realm as for your fear.”

“Well yeah, I do.” There was no denying it, since all that awaited him outside of the castle halls was war and the possibility of someone trying to mug him, “However as I said, no one recognises me anyway and would only see a rich guy with his servant, so the chances are slim that someone would attack me out of the blue, especially with a guard next to me.” Though it did happen once or twice in the past, were people saw a well dressed young man and tried to get a quick snatch at whatever wealth he was carrying, so that they could get food or whatever else they were missing. It never ended well, with Kazuichi having a fright for life and getting dragged to safety, while the peasant was dragged to the prison... or worse, considering they unknowingly chose a royal to mug and not a normal rich guy. However Kazuichi didn't mind the possibility this time, “And anyway, you are worth it.” he then grinned and kissed the other, making Gundham blush.

“I can not accept this gracious offer, as I am only a slave and not worthy having you spend your wealth on me.”

At this Kazuichi pushed out his cheeks and his lips stretched into a thin line. “I never spend money on anything else and as told ya a million times, I don't see ya as my slave. You are my boyfriend and I want to make sure that you have everything ya need to stay healthy this winter. I'm not in the mood to watch ya die of influenza or some shit like that.” This kind of discussion came up ever so often, where Gundham would spout some nonsense about him being a slave and thus nothing worth in contrast to Kazuichi, and it always made the prince wonder how Gundham really saw their relationship.

Shaking off that thought before it even formed, Kazuichi poked his partner on his chest, “So we are going today, except maybe if ya bring a better argument against it than you being a slave by rank.”

At this Gundham's trained on humble rejection died within his throat and he instead gave an awkward smile, “Thank you, my beloved.”

“That's better.” Kazuichi also smiled again, “And you're welcome.”

 

After having agreed on their plan and finished getting dressed for the day, Kazuichi and Gundham left the bedroom, making sure that no one saw them come out together this early in the morning, after the latter hadn't managed to sneak back into his own room over night like he usually did – or the other way round in cases where they had been inside of Gundham's room to have sex. Talking to one of the guards and informing them about the outing, the guard agreed to the prince's wish to run some small errands without any complaint. Though it did earn Kazuichi a surprised look – he received a lot of them that day and he hadn't even had breakfast yet – since the prince's dislike of leaving the safe castle wasn't a secret among the inhabitants.

While the guard was arranging having two of their people accompany the prince and have a simple carriage, as requested, prepared, Kazuichi went into the dining hall to eat. To his luck the servant that placed the food on the table, informed him that the king wasn't going to attend that morning, since he was busy preparing the meeting. It did make Kazuichi wonder why it always was that he wasn't allowed to miss the meals while his father was, however he wasn't going to complain about it since it meant he didn't have to eat with his father and instead could eat together with Gundham, unlike all the other times where the servant ate afterwards.

 

When they finished their rare shared meal, Kazuichi and Gundham both went back into the hallway were their chambers were located and both put on cloaks to shield themselves from the cool air outside. As always the contrast between Kazuichi's fine one with the detailed embroidery and the simple and cheep one from Gundham, made Kazuichi feel a twist in his stomach. He wished he could give Gundham more than this, but he knew he couldn't without raising suspicion about their hidden relationship from the king and everyone around them. There was only so much Kazuichi could favour his own slave over all the other servants within the castle and get away with it. Kazuichi wanted nothing more than to be truly equal with Gundham and see each other from face to face without any struggle and without any danger of being caught.

He hoped that one day they would get onto that level, but for now they were still stuck within their designated roles as prince and slave, no matter how much it hurt.

 

The drive towards town was quite relaxing for the most part, where Kazuichi and Gundham were sitting inside of the carriage, together with one of the guards while the other was sitting with the driver at the front. However the closer they came to the shopping district, the more nervous Kazuichi became and that he wasn't able to talk much with Gundham with the guard next to him didn't help much. After a while the carriage then stopped at the nicer middle-class districts of the town, filled with the most common working class who all turned towards the carriage, despite it being the most plain one of them all and didn't even have any royal symbols on it, since it was only used for errands by the servants.

The first to leave the carriage, like it was protocol, were the guard and Gundham. Quickly making sure that his cloak was hiding the royal emblem on his clothing, Kazuichi then braced himself and took Gundham's offered hand before climbing out of the carriage. Before Kazuichi even placed his foot on the stone floor, he could already feel all the eyes on him and it made him feel uneasy. Most of them were only curious about seeing someone from the upper-class within this part of town, which only happened in the rare cases where the rich person wanted to purchase something for a servant like in this case, however some people were eyeing Kazuichi's expensive clothing that stuck out like a lightning within the mass of poor peasants. To his luck no one dared to approach him, due to the two guards next to him. At least for now.

“Shall we?” Kazuichi asked, trying to keep his voice neutral and low enough that only his companionship were able to fully understand him, while he silently thanked the gods that he adapted to his servants more common way of talking and not the educated one the other nobles used. No one needed to know he wasn't just rich beyond believe, but was also rich beyond believe on the money of the people surrounding him.

 

Moving towards the tailor shop in front of which they had stopped and going inside, they were immediately greeted by the clerk who's eyes were shining at having a dapper and wealthy looking man walk in with the promise of a good sale that day.

“Welcome, my honoured sir. How may I help you on this day.” the clerk greeted Kazuichi directly with his most friendly and inviting smile he could make.

“Thank you.” Kazuichi replied, smiling friendly in return and trying his best to seem pleasant and not awkward as hell, “I need clothing for my servant that will keep him warm during winter. Do you have anything that he could like?” he then explained and pointed towards Gundham, who was staying silent at the moment, keeping up his role as a humble servant.

“Of course, sir.” the clerk replied eagerly, “Is the young man your valet? Or perhaps your footman? Either way I will have the perfect clothing for him, that will keep him warm during his duties.”

Kazuichi wasn't sure if the occupation made much of a difference in the matter and he guessed the clerk was only doing small talk to keep his obviously wealthy customer happy. Needing to answer something, that didn't involve the answer 'slave' and coming off as a huge piece of shit, Kazuichi instead awkwardly smiled as he lied, “He is my valet.” Gundham did attend to Kazuichi's clothes, though he was undressing him way more often then dressing him, but in the end it was close enough he guessed.

To his relieve, neither Gundham nor the guards did anything to correct the prince, nor did they seem to care what Kazuichi called his slave in public. The clerk then took Gundham with him to show him around and give him one outfit after the other to try out, while Kazuichi trailed behind together with one guard, while the other kept watch at the door.

After a lot of looking around, Gundham then decided on a few sets of clothing that he could wear underneath his 'uniform' to avoid freezing to death, while the guards also picked out a few things on Kazuichi's offer as a thanks for their trouble. While Kazuichi was paying, noticing how the clerk was close to cheering from happiness at the money he earned that day, he noticed how Gundham was eyeing a scarf that hung on the display. Looking towards him, Kazuichi pointed at the scarf, “Do ya like it?”

Jumping slightly at being caught staring at the scarf, Gundham turned towards the other, “I have to admit that I do, as I had once been gifted a similar one by my late mother when I had been younger.”

Giving the scarf a look, Kazuichi then asked, “Do ya want it? A scarf could be a good idea after all during winter.”

“There is no need, as I do not feel cold unlike you mortals do, even if the offer is kind.” Gundham replied, however it was obvious that he was lying and did actually want the scarf. Though Kazuichi guessed it was only obvious to him, since the guards where to busy with guarding the prince, while the clerk looked baffled at having a servant calling their master a mortal, like he was a completely different being.

Without missing a beat, Kazuichi turned back towards the clerk and pointed at the scarf, “Can you pack one of them as well please?” as he added a bit more money to what he had already placed onto the counter.

Nodding happily, the clerk quickly went and grabbed one of the scarfs, while a bashful Gundham watched, and packed all the purchases into bags. When Kazuichi, Gundham and the two guards left the shop, the clerk wished them a wonderful day, inviting them to visit again soon before happily counting the money he earned. Walking back towards their carriage, Kazuichi quickly got in and tried to ignore all the eyes that were again on him, while his companionship followed him and they drove back towards the castle.

 

***

 

“Kazuichi.” a deep voice rang out as said man was on the way towards Gundham's room to where the servant was waiting for him, after Kazuichi finished his duties for the day and it made him jump. Turning around he was greeted by none other than his father, who was dressed in his most fancy clothing, his body adorned with medals and royal seals, while on his shoulders was the fur of a slain bear and on his head his golden crown which was sparking with the rubies and diamonds it carried. The royal outfit already made it obvious that the king had just left the royal council after talking with them into the evening, but the tired lines on his face made it even more prominent. No matter what an awful person he was, it was always obvious what the war and constant fighting did to the old man and Kazuichi dreaded the day where he had to take his place and probably face the same soul-crushing fate.

“Yes father.” Kazuichi replied, staying wary of the other man. While his last big outlast was months in the past, Kazuichi still felt unwell in his presence, especially when Gundham wasn't with him. “How is the royal council coming along?” he then asked, trying to sound interested and hopefully pushing the topic away from whatever his father actually wanted from him. Given that the topic wasn't about the council.

“We have finished for the day and were have discussed our next tactical step in our plan to overthrow the neighbouring kingdoms.” the king replied, making Kazuichi wince internally at the thought of their already monumental kingdom attacking yet another one. “However this is not what I was wanting to talk about with you.”

Damn, it could've worked. “Then what is it?”

Crossing his arms, the king looked at his son with an unreadable expression. “I was informed that you have went out earlier this day to buy your slave clothing. May I know why you are spending our fortune on a lowly slave?”

That information had travelled fast towards the man, which made Kazuichi wince yet again, this time more noticeable. “Well, it is getting cold and I can't use a slave who's dying from hypothermia, so I got him some extra clothes to wear. It's cheaper than buying a new slave.” Not that he wanted a new one. He wanted Gundham and no one else.

“I do not even understand why.” the king furrowed his brows, however he seemed more confused then angry. Though there still was a slight irritation in his voice. “I've never seen you order anything from him, so why do you even bother wasting our money on him? It's not like this thing is worth anything.”

At this, Kazuichi had to bite his tongue and not lash out at his father. Gundham wasn't a thing and he was worth more than everyone carrying the name Souda combined, including Kazuichi himself. He was the love of his life and Kazuichi wanted to defend him with every fibre of his being. However that was beyond dangerous and if the king were to find out that that his son was in a relationship with his slave, he would execute Gundham without even giving it a second thought. So Kazuichi kept quiet and feigned indifference like he always did, ignoring that boiling anger deep within his gut. “I'm not sure what you mean. I order something from him daily.” Thought what that order entailed he kept for himself. “I just don't command him to do everything, since I'm quite capable on my own. I mean, what kind of future ruler would I be if I needed someone to hold my hand at everything?”

For a moment his father went silent as he considered his son's words. “I do guess you are right. I would have no use for an heir that can't do anything on his own. However no more useless waste of money.”

Again Kazuichi had to hold his tongue to not ask his father if he meant with useless waste of money stuff like all the booze he always bought or all the huge parties he hosted all the time. Instead he only nodded, “Yes father.” and watched his father leave to his own quarters for what was left of the day.

 

Arriving at Gundham's assigned room, Kazuichi gave a quick knock and entered as he heard an invitation from inside. Walking in, making sure that no one spotted him like always, he saw Gundham sitting on his bed and place the scarf he had gotten to the side.

“Ya like it?” Kazuichi asked as he went to the bed and took a seat next to his boyfriend, looking at the scarf.

“I have to admit that I do.” Gundham replied and picked it back up, letting his fingers run along the fabric of it, “It does remind me of the one that I had once called my own in my youngest years. Though the one I have been gifted from the late Angel had been of a different material and had embroidery worked in it that had been done by her hand.”

While taking about his mother, Gundham had a soft smile on his features filled with fondnesses and nostalgia at the memories he had of her and his prior life before imprisonment, and it made him seem so normal and so human. He always looked so calm and content during the rare instances where he felt comfortable enough to share about his life that he had to keep to himself by harsh law and it always made Kazuichi happy that Gundham trusted him enough to talk about himself. However this time Kazuichi wasn't filled with that joyous feeling. This time it was more bittersweet and made his heart clench as he listened to his lover talk about a life he had ripped away from him by force by Kazuichi's own people and was nothing more than a distant memory that had to be locked away.

The words of his father still echoed in his mind, where Gundham was reduced to a mere object and wasn't a person any more all because he was forced into slavery and had his identity taken away. Again and again these hateful words, attitude and view that the kingdom and its king had towards Gundham and all the other unwilling slaves, made Kazuichi feel angry and sick. He wanted to stop it all and he wanted to make sure that at least Gundham knew that Kazuichi saw him as more than an object, that he saw him as a person of worth, a person with a name, and so his lips moved before he could even register it.

“Say, what is your last name?” Kazuichi asked and only noticed afterwards what he had asked out of the blue. Gundham turned his face so fast towards the other, that Kazuichi feared that he might hurt himself, and Gundham just stared at him with wide eyes. Maybe he was shocked about the sudden change in topic or he was shocked that he was asked _that,_ Kazuichi couldn't tell.

Fearing that he might have done something stupid and way too intruding, Kazuichi began stammering, “I mean, it's fine if ya don't wanna tell and all, I was just wondering.” It was a touchy subject for Gundham, since a slave technically wasn't allowed to say their last name after becoming a one and could get in a lot of trouble to not giving it up and giving into their role as a slave. Now Kazuichi felt anxious for brining this up and putting Gundham into this awkward situation, especially if the other was already always careful about what information of himself he could share. He should've just kept quiet and-

“Tanaka.”

“What?” Kazuichi looked at Gundham, not sure what the other had just said due to his gut twisting, internal panic he was having.

“I carry the name of my late mother, which is Tanaka and as such my full name is Gundham Tanaka.” Gundham then said, saying his full name for the first time ever since coming to the castle, even if not way longer than that and he again had this lovely fond smile that made him look more handsome than ever and made Kazuichi's heart beat.

Kazuichi kept looking at his partner and ever so slowly a smile formed on his face. This small gesture, that was usually something almost mundane and just an every day occurrence, suddenly felt so intimate and just so loving. It proved just how much Gundham trusted Kazuichi that he had so easily and willingly told him his name that he had lost, and Kazuichi felt determined to one day give him his name and his life back. “Tanaka? Hmm, I like that name. It has a nice ring to it.” he leaned against Gundham's shoulder, letting the name echo throughout his mind and drowning all the negative thoughts, as he felt his lover's arm finding its way around his waist and pulling him close.

Gundham gently placed a kiss onto the other's head, “I must thank you, my beloved.”

Kazuichi closed his eyes now that his mind was again more at ease and he relaxed in his lover's arms, as a thought slowly began forming in his head.

 

***

 

“I'm telling ya, that cow tried to eat me!” Kazuichi complained after he and Gundham left the stables after one of the cows had decided to not only chew on the prince's clothing, but also knocking him down onto the floor, since he apparently didn't feed her fast enough.

Gundham, who had the audacity to actually laugh about the other's misfortune with the animals and overall lacking skills with them, tried his best to muffle his chuckles. “I can assure you that this hellish beast did not intend to consume your mortal form, as she does not consume meat.”

“Yeah, I saw that.” Kazuichi replied with sarcasm in his voice and pointed at his soiled clothes, “Which is why I'm full of cow slobber now, because she didn't try to eat me. Makes sense.” Not to mention all the dirt and hay that was now covering the expensive fabric. He could only hope that none of the laundresses would complain when they had to clean them later on or ask too many questions as for how all the dirt and slobber came onto his clothing. They were already always quite unhappy when they had to get oil stains out of his clothes.

Still chuckling under his breath about the state of his partner, Gundham looked at him with amusement and tried to reassure him, “Sucking on other beings and licking them is a sign that they fond of them, so this hellish beast was only displaying its appreciation towards you.”

“And tackling me to the floor right afterwards is also a sign of affection?” Kazuichi asked still sarcastically, “Maybe I should do that with you in future, when I finish with licking and sucking on you. Or is throwing to the floor only custom when it's done on clothes and not on specific body parts?” Even Kazuichi had to admit that the joke was awful, but the blush on the other's face made it all worth it in the end.

“I-I would a.. appreciate if you did not do that.” Gundham mumbled shyly and looked to the side.

“Thought so.” Kazuichi replied and slowly a faint smile found its way back onto his face after the misadventure inside of the stable. “But now I really need to get out of these clothes. The wet patch on my shirt is feeling quite disgusting.”

While he was talking, Gundham stretched his hand out and pulled a strain of hay out of the other's hair and let it fall onto the floor beneath them, “I would also suggest that you wash yourself, as you did fall straight into dirtied, aged hay.”

“Good idea.” he nodded in reply, “But damn I'm glad that I wasn't thrown into dung or anything, because then I would never feed them again in my life.” Though it had been way too close for his comfort. Kazuichi was used to getting dirty during fighting training and when he worked on his machines, but he could never in his life could get used to all the mud and dung that was normal in stables. In that aspect he was pretty much a spoiled prince, unlike Gundham who grew up on a farm with tons of different animals. However after months of going into them nearly daily and slowly learning how to touch the animals without them wanting to end him, he was starting to get used to all the dirt. It also had the bonus that it made Gundham happy to not only being able to care for the animals, but also share his passion with his partner, which made Kazuichi happy as well.

“Anyway, enough of that. I wanna take a bath with ya now.” he then grinned and kept on walking back towards the main castle, knowing fully well that Gundham wasn't only blushing again, but also happily following him.

 

Walking into Kazuichi's room, making sure as always that no one spotted them, he turned towards the other. “Can ya prepare the water, while I get rid of these clothes and bring them to the laundresses for washing?” He could of course ask the paid servants to do both of these tasks, however he didn't want them anywhere near his private chambers before they spotted Gundham and Kazuichi together inside of the bathroom. Having a slave tend to one even inside of a bath was normal, but having them also inside of said bath and cuddling or doing more with them wasn't that usual. Especially in cases where mentioned slave had the same gender as their master.

Not minding the task, Gundham gave a nod at the other's request. “Leave this quest to me, while you attend to your attire.” he struck a pose like the dork that he truly was.

It made Kazuichi giggle seeing the other behave like this and he leaned up towards his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss. “Thank ya, Gundham.” With this he went towards his vast wardrobe, looking for something he could quickly change into, while the other went into the bathroom to fill the tub and heat the water up.

Grabbing a simple dress shirt and pair of trousers, Kazuichi quickly changed his clothes and took a look at the dirtied, wet fabric, cringing ever so slightly at the sight. Putting them under his arm, Kazuichi called out towards Gundham in the bathroom, “I'll be back in a bit.” and left the room.

 

The walk towards the utility room deep within the servants quarters was short and undisturbed to Kazuichi's luck. However when he held out his clothes towards the head laundress with an apologetic smile, she gave him a weird smile.

“Have been in the stables with your slave again, my prince?” she asked and inspected the stains, picking out a few strains of hay and a stray leaf from the fabric itself.

Kazuichi could only just catch himself from jumping at how fast the older woman was able to guess correctly. Giving an indifferent look, he shrugged, “Well he's good with the animals, so I let him work there. Better then just letting him stand around all day and do nothing while I go after my day.” It wasn't technically a lie and it also wasn't a secret with the staff how the prince viewed slavery, so he could at least tell her that much.

“If you say so, my prince.” the laundress giggled and placed the clothes onto a small pile, while she mumbled to herself, “It's lovely being young. Reminds me a lot of when I first met my husband.”

Kazuichi wasn't sure if she heard the woman correctly, since she had been saying the last part silently to herself, however he was sure that she'd just compared him and Gundham to herself and her husband, who was the current stable master of the castle and worked there for as long as Kazuichi could remember, same with the head laundress. “I beg your pardon?” he asked very carefully.

For a moment the woman fell in thought, as if she was debating if she should repeat what she had said. She then again gave a giggle, as if she were a young girl, and her eyes gave an amused twinkle. “My prince, you are aware that I am the person who is tasked with cleaning your bedding, which I now have to do slightly more often ever since that handsome young gentleman came to live here?”

This time Kazuichi couldn't stop himself from jumping from shock and his eyes widened. “I-I ehm...!” he stammered with a red face. He was at a loss of words. What was there to say? He should say something, maybe even warn her for that 'accusation' that he was sleeping with his slave, however no words left him due to his shock. He had been so sure that he and Gundham had been careful even in that aspect, however it seemed they hadn't been careful enough. He was screwed and even worse, Gundham was even more screwed.

“Don't worry, my prince.” the laundress smiled reassuringly and patted his head motherly, “My lips are sealed about this. As I mentioned I also was young once and liked to sneak into the stables when no one looked, despite not being wed or even engaged with my husband yet.”

Relaxing slightly again, Kazuichi hoped with all of his heart that he could trust her. He knew her since he was a small child and she herself was barely an adult, and she never had done anything that could be seen as any form of betrayal. “Thank you.” he gave a faint smile, before mumbling embarrassed, “But I really was just knocked over by an animal while feeding it.” He could live with her knowing about him and Gundham, but she didn't need to think that they did anything in the stables. That was way too open and dangerous for them.

But maybe one day they could...

 

In the middle of his thought he was suddenly shocked to see one of the castle slaves walk into the utility room with a basket full of dirty washing and nearly fall over in his step. Quickly the laundress went to him and steadied him before he could fall over and Kazuichi took the heavy basket out of his hands, placing it to the side.

The laundress looked the slave up and down with concern, “You are awfully pale.” At this Kazuichi also took a look at the man and saw that he was in fact pale and had broken out in a heavy sweat, as he struggled to keep upright on his feet. “What happened?” she asked him and when she placed her hand on his back to help him towards one of the chairs inside of the room to sit, the man gave a painful yelp and flinched away, which led to him to fall to his knees and grab his sides in pain. The laundress was in panic, just as Kazuichi was and when the man began explaining they both were in a state of shock.

“W-Was whipped for... ghn, for accidentally letting the clean clothes of the king fall into the dirt.” he slave said with a strained voice, as his breathing was irregular due to the immense pain he probably was in right now.

Kazuichi was horrified that the man was not only whipped but also for something so small and he only now noticed the small patch of blood that was slowly seeping through his way too thin clothes. He was frozen as he watched how the laundress quickly moved and carefully helped the man stand again and making him sit down on one of the chair like initially planned, this time without touching his back. “Don't worry, I will try to treat it as good as I can.” She carefully took off the other's shirt and inspected his back, before beginning to treat it like she had said.

Luckily – at least as lucky one can be during whipping – the hits weren't hard enough to tear flesh and only leave a burning mark on the skin, however one older scar seemed to have reopened from it and was now bleeding slightly. Either the slave driver assigned to whip him had been told to not overdo it or had some form of mercy, but it still made Kazuichi feel horror at the sight. The many scars on the skin from previous whippings he had endured were permanently marking his skin. However the horror didn't came from the scars itself or the blood – since he was used to them due to being raised in a war torn country – but from from the fact that in place of this man it could have been Gundham just as easily and probably had been many times before. Kazuichi felt truly bad for the slave, however the mere reminder that Gundham was also one and had also been treated like this by Kazuichi's own kingdom was heart crushing for him, and all that the crown prince of this hellhole of a kingdom could do was sit silently and simply watch how people suffered.

He felt like puking and he was disgusted with himself.

 

While Kazuichi was lost in his own thoughts and horror, the laundress finished tending to the slave's back and gave him some water to drink, while said man tried to ignore the still lingering pain and waited for it to subside.

The sight was making Kazuichi feel uneasy, so he did what he always did and apologised and quickly left in shame, like he himself had hit the man and in a sense with him not doing anything against it he was just as much at fault like the person ordered to do the whipping. He was just as much scum as anyone else in that cycle of cruel power. Power that was useless in his hands and couldn't help anyone.

 

Like a scared child, Kazuichi went back into his room to hide and just like fate was the most cruel of them all, he walked in just as Gundham had took off his shirt and gave the other a perfect view of the scarred skin of his pale back.

Before he could stop himself, he quickly went to his lover and hugged him from behind, just holding him close. For the first moment Gundham was surprised about the sudden contact and turned his head to look back at the other. “My paramour? Is something not right?”

Of course Gundham could instantly tell when the other wasn't feeling well by just a single hug and it made Kazuichi almost smile and cry at the same time. “I'm sorry... I'm sorry for what they all did to you.” he mumbled into the other's back. “I should stop them, but I don't know how. I'm so useless.”

Due to the grip the other had, Gundham couldn't turn around and so he kept on looking over his shoulder, “Kazuichi, did something happen? I do not know what you mean.”

“Your scars.” he gave a quick reply and he could feel how Gundham tensed up ever so slightly. “A slave was just whipped and it made me remember that this had been done to you as well and I'm so sorry for not stopping it. I should do something about it, but I can't and I'm so sorry about it, because it's my kingdom and yet I'm too useless to do anything about it.” he said within one breath without taking a break. He felt awful, he was awful. “How can ya look me into the eyes without hating me?” No matter what Kazuichi did, all the other slaves always had this dislike in their eyes when looking at him and he could understand it. However just why was Gundham so different? Why didn't he harbour the same hidden hate towards his own owner that never did anything against his father's tyranny and was just too scared to help?

Still being unable to turn around due to the hard grip the other had, Gundham gently placed his hands onto Kazuichi's own. “I can look into your eyes without any resentment, as I do not feel any form or resentment towards you, my beloved. I am in love with you.” Slowly Kazuichi's grip loosened. “And to your worries about not hindering your kingdom from harming us cursed of slavery, you are already doing all you can. You might not be aware of this, however you are defying the demon that rules this kingdom at every occasion despite your fears and despite the power the demon holds over you. However the problem with many mortals is that because you carry the title of a prince you are expected to achieve many glorious things like either stepping into the demon's footsteps or overthrowing him and bringing freedom to us all, but they all fail to see that in the end you are just a single mortal being as we all are. Just like we all suffer the painful consequences for revolting against our capturers, you are also cursed with the same fate and everyone who expects more of you than what a normal mortal can accomplish just due to the crown you carry, is a fool and is trying to project their resentment towards their capturers whom they are powerless against, onto a innocent and weak soul.”

Kazuichi kept his hold on the other, but way more lax than just moments before and he felt his anxiety and doubt alleviate themselves again until they were nothing more than a small and insignificant shadow in the far back of his mind. Not gone – probably not ever fully gone – but at least easy to ignore. “Thank you.” he smiled, now again relaxed and simply enjoying the closeness to the man that he loved and who loved him back despite everything.

Of course Kazuichi had to admit that he could never be truly sure that Gundham really loved him like he said that he did and not only said it out of some form of twisted duty or because he planned to use the prince's feelings for his own sake, all because of their status of master and slave. However Kazuichi wanted to believe every word the other said. He wanted to believe that Gundham loved him just as much as Kazuichi loved him and so he did. He believed that Gundham loved him and he would never stop believing it. He would give his lover his blind trust.

A few more moments passed in comfortable silence, before Kazuichi talked again. “Say Gundham... Do they hurt sometimes?” The scars were older, at least a year or two from what Kazuichi could tell, but sometimes they did change their colour from a pale white similar to Gundham's skin, to an almost burning red and it always made Kazuichi worry, but before today he never found the courage to ask.

“I admit that they do sometimes ache when the weather changes or I move incorrectly and stretch the harmed skin too much.” Gundham answered, however his voice was as calm as ever, “However the ache is more of an itching and pulling than something truly painful, so do not worry about them.”

That was reassuring to hear for Kazuichi and while it still hurt him emotionally that Gundham was hurt in the first place, he was glad that he could at least actively stop everyone from harming him now. With a smile on his face he kissed one of the scars. At this gesture, Gundham slowly turned around and looked at Kazuichi with a shy, yet loving smile and leaned down to him, catching his lips in a sweet kiss.

 

After a few minutes of sharing tender kisses the star-crossed lovers moved into the bathroom and enjoyed the warm water together as they cuddled within it. They had gently washed each other while enjoying the intimacy they shared, before leaning back and relaxing together after that mentally tiring day.

Kazuichi was leaning with his back against Gundham's chest, as said man had his arms around him in a warm hug. The closeness that they shared, where they both could just be themselves and be open with their thoughts and feelings towards each other without any judgment was all that Kazuichi could ever want in life and he never wanted this to end. He wished and hoped that one day he and Gundham could be like this in the open without fear and be far away from this place, so that they could be themselves and just be happy together.

Slowly the thought that filled Kazuichi's mind ever so often since the last month or so reappeared and he had to smile at it. “Ya know Gundham, someday I want to marry you and go somewhere far away with you.”

While Gundham tensed up ever so slightly for a moment from surprise, he relaxed quickly again and pulled his lover closer. “You do?”

“Yeah.” Kazuichi replied and turned his head slightly to look at the other, who was regarding him with a blushing face and a smile filled with love and adoration. “If ya want to, I mean.”

With a loving smile, Gundham kissed the other's shoulder. “Yes, I do also want to marry and share my path with you.”

Feeling immense happiness until he was sure that his heart was going to burst, Kazuichi gave a content hum at the gentle kiss he received, before he was filled with excitement at the future he was hopefully going to one day have with Gundham. “One day we're going to leave this place together and never come back. We will just grab enough money that we can travel somewhere far away and get married. Then you won't be a slave and I won't be a prince any more. We will simply be Gundham and Kazuichi Tanaka, two normal commoners who live a happy life, far away from this despairing place.” while talking he stretched his hands out into the air, like he was painting an imaginary picture that only they could see. An image of a small town where no one knew their pasts, with a huge farm filled with many different animals and a workshop full of life changing inventions. A place where they were happily together and they didn't have to suffer any more pain for the rest of their lives.

Gundham's hand joined Kazuichi's as he took his left hand gently into his own and brought it to his lips, kissing his lover's ring finger, “This is a day that I look forward to, my beloved, and I promise you here and now, that I will never leave your side and that I will make you feel happiness for as long as I roam the realm of the living, Kazuichi Tanaka.”

Being overwhelmed with love, Kazuichi then turned around and put his arms around his fiancé and kissed him passionately, while Gundham pulled him close.

 

***

 

Later that day, as the evening slowly turned into night, Kazuichi and Gundham were lying in the warm bed of the prince and they cuddled after sharing their passion with each other as a little intimate celebration for their secret engagement.

Lying in his fiancé's arms, Kazuichi purred silently as his head was gently petted by the other. This moment was beyond perfect and Kazuichi could just forever lie here within the other's arms and listen to his steady heartbeat. Nothing could destroy this perfect moment between them.

 

Just as Kazuichi's eyes were slowly starting to fall closed from the gentle ministrations, a knock against his door sounded out, followed by the last voice he wanted to hear.

“Kazuichi, open up.” the voice of his father, the king, said from the other side of the heavy wooden door and the star-crossed lovers widened their eyes with shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever give Kazuichi a moment of happiness within this story without disturbing it with reality?  
> Probably not


	6. End Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is violence within this chapter

“Kazuichi, open up.” the voice of Kazuichi's father rang out and within an instant the hidden lovers jumped out of the bed. Kazuichi quickly put on his nightshirt, hoping that it didn't look too obviously what he had just done only moments before, while Gundham grabbed his clothes and hid himself inside of the adjoining bathroom. As soon as his lover was out of sight, Kazuichi went to the door and tried to look tired and like he had just woken up, while hoping with all of his being that the man hadn't caught on and was out to kill Kazuichi and Gundham. It wasn't impossible since the staff already started noticing.

“Hello father.” he greeted the man at the door and rubbed his eye, “I'm sorry, I had already been in bed.” While Kazuichi tried everything he could to seem calm and at the maximum slightly confused about the late intrusion by his father, since that very rarely happened, on the inside he was in sheer panic and could feel a cold sweat run down his back, while his knees felt weak like they were on the edge of giving out. Even the slightest chance that his father had found out about his son's relationship with his slave, would mean the death of Gundham and an eternity of pain for Kazuichi. The mere thought made Kazuichi fall into deep terror.

Carefully he looked his father into his eyes, which had the same unreadable scowl they always carried. “I see.” he regarded his son carefully, his expression not changing much. “Anyway I wanted to talk with you.” he then added and without as much as asking for permission, as he technically owned everything within the castle, he went into the room.

Kazuichi felt his throat constricting itself as if a noose was tied around it and got tighter with every step his father took deeper into the room. Closing the door behind himself, Kazuichi followed his father into the room, his eyes quickly darting towards his bed where his knife was hidden. “What do ya wanna talk about?” he asked casually, while simultaneously thanking all the gods he had ever heard about that Gundham had managed to grab all of his clothing within the short timespan and not leaving even a single sock behind.

His father let his eyes roam along the room, before turning towards his son, still carrying this unreadable and unnerving expression. “It's about the upcoming winter ball that we host every year.”

Within a single moment Kazuichi felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders and he wanted to just fall over in relieve that his father only wanted to talk about something so useless, and hadn't intended to end his son and his lover like he had initially feared. However it was then that Kazuichi was filled with confusion. This was the first time that his father actually came directly to his son to inform him about it, since the ball was held every year for even longer than Kazuichi himself lived. Usually he would just mention it in passing when they happen to see each other, as there wasn't much for Kazuichi to know about it other than the date, time and when the royal tailor would visit to make him an outfit for the occasion.

So what was suddenly so different and important that the man made his way to his son and even said that he wanted to talk about something, instead of just giving out the usual informations that were needed?

Again anxiety was piling up inside of Kazuichi and he was starting to suspect the worst. “What about the ball? Does it have a theme or something?” he tried to casually lead the topic away from all the possible awful things his father had planned for it.

“You could call it a theme if you want. At least an unofficial one.” his father replied, making Kazuichi looked at him even more confused than before. It somehow sounded almost ominous, but that could be due to his anxiety. “Since I'm not getting younger and you are already way into the age, I want you to start looking for a potential bride on the ball, so that you can marry soon and produce some heirs. I will invite all the nobles to this ball and make them bring their unwed daughters and nieces with them, so that you can meet them all that night.”

Kazuichi stared at his father with wide eyes and blinked once and then twice, while not saying a single word from utter bewilderment. This had to be a joke, a very cruel and awfully timed joked. After a few tries, Kazuichi then finally managed to move his mouth and actually say something. “What?” He must have misheard his father. There was no way that the old man decided that his son had to find a wife only a few hours after his son had decided to secretly get engaged with a man. He was still sure that this was nothing than a joke within a bad dream.

“You need to finally find a wife or did you think just because I was nice enough to not engage you with some princess, that you could stay a bachelor all of your life? You are my heir after all and as such one of your duties is to keep our bloodline alive.” the king explained with a raised eyebrow, like this was obvious. Well in a sense it was, Kazuichi had known this all of his life, however this topic coming up now was just too absurd to be true. At the still bewildered look from his son, the king's brows furrowed in anger, “Don't tell me you still have this weird phase with other men. I hoped this was over, ever since we talked about this.” If talking included screaming and punching him for only mentioning by accident that he found men attractive, then yeah, they talked about it for a long, long evening.

Not wanting to aggravate the other man, especially since Gundham was still hidden only a room in and probably had not qualms about rushing in and defending his lover should the situation escalate, without caring for his own safety and life, Kazuichi left out a breath. “No, I don't have a phase.” In his opinion his sexuality wasn't something like a phase, but just something he was. “And I will keep a look out for a potential bride at the ball.” Not that he believed that he would succeed or really make an effort about it.

“Good.” his father nodded at this, before turning towards the door, “Then I wish you a goodnight.”

“Goodnight, father.” he replied and watched his father walk towards the door.

However before he fully left the room, the man turned around again, “And before I forget it, your slave will need to stay within the servants quarters for when some of the guests stay here, so that their servants can stay somewhere.”

At this Kazuichi only nodded as he watched his father finally leave.

 

Kazuichi was quiet for a few moments, his head swirling with thoughts about what just happened. He was supposed to find a bride whom he could marry. He didn't want to go and marry some debutant he didn't know only for the sake of making a bunch of babies to rule this shithole of a kingdom after his death. While he liked the idea of having children, he didn't like the rest of what his father wanted of him one bit. Kazuichi wanted to marry Gundham and no one else, and if he was going to have children one day in some shape or form then he also wanted to have them with Gundham. Not to mention that he really didn't want to drag some innocent woman into this mess of a household filled with an abusive tyrant of a father-in-law and a gay husband who was in a secret relationship with his slave.

Thinking about said man, Kazuichi turned towards the bathroom door. “I guess ya were listening?”

The door to the bathroom opened and Gundham stepped out, now fully dressed and his face hardened and neutral, just like Kazuichi's own was, all of their prior happiness now drained. “Yes I did.”

“Then that spares me the need of explaining.” Kazuichi said and went towards his bed, before letting himself fall onto it with a heavy sigh, “Seriously, he can forget that idea. I'm not going to marry some stranger just so that he can have more people to tyrannise.” Not that he would let his father anywhere near any possible children of his anyway. Only over his dead body.

Taking a seat next to him, Gundham looked at his lover, “Do you believe that the one that has sired you will let you ignore his wishes about you finding a bride to produce offspring with?”

There wasn't even a need to think about it, “Probably not for long.” Kazuichi reckoned that he could probably get away with not finding the 'perfect bride' for a few months, maybe even longer should his father leave again for a long period of time to fight somewhere, however the more he would push it back the more angry the king could get to not have his family line secured like he wished for. Only god knew how his father would then react. The only reason why Kazuichi wasn't already engaged to someone or even married of was only due to his father not having the time to arrange anything while his son was younger and so it was simply forgotten, to Kazuichi's luck. But now his luck has run out.

“Fuck, this is so messed up!” Kazuichi sat himself up in distress and looked at Gundham, “I've got no idea what to do now. I'm not going to marry anyone but you, no matter what the cost.” Kazuichi had enough of being his father's loyal son who just let himself be treated like an object.

If only he had the courage to defy him out loud and the strength to fight back.

Leaning against Gundham, Kazuichi closed his eyes. “Just a moment ago everything was so nice.”

Wrapping his arms around him, Gundham pulled him close and kissed his head. “We will find a solution to this predicament, do not worry. I will not let this fiend or any other mortal take you away from me, my consort.”

“Consort?” That nickname was new, “What does it mean?” A change of topic might help Kazuichi sort his thoughts out again.

A faint blush formed on Gundham's face and his eyes averted ever so slightly. “The word consort means spouse and as we have promised each other to one day form such a holy bound, I have thought that this might be a fitting title for you.”

Now Kazuichi also had to blush at this and he couldn't help but smile. “You're really romantic for such a weird guy, but I love this about ya.” He then kissed the other's cheek. With a shy smile Gundham then turned his attention fully back towards Kazuichi and carefully kissed him on his lips.

In this moment Kazuichi felt the tiniest bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, he and Gundham could one day give up their current lives they lived and find happiness far away from this place like they had promised each other. He just had to keep hoping.

 

***

 

As winter came into the kingdom, so did the ice and snow. This year the cold was again biting into the skins of the people and the kingdom felt like it was frozen in place. The people avoided moving outside in this dreadful cold as much as possible and did everything within their power to stay warm. Sadly most people struggled heavily with this and were left out in the coldness as the snow kept on falling and the ground and air froze solid around them.

It was sometimes cruelly ironic to Kazuichi how something that looked so beautiful and almost pure like fresh snow in which he loved to play as a child – and even today if he was honest with himself – was something so dreadful and despairing to all of his subjects who were battling the weather and tried to survive this harsh time of year. A time of year that he only knew as the time where he was gifted with the most glorious meals and the most expensive toys, and celebrating the days in an exaggerated fashion, while everyone else only knew this time of year as the bringer of death and misery, as food was at the most scarce and work was at the most hardest as their bodies fell ill and weak inside of the heavy snow.

 

Looking outside of his window from next to the hearth inside of his room, Kazuichi watched the snow silently fall and coat the palace gardens in a thick layer of white. It was a beautiful sight for him and everything within him itched to just go outside and throw himself into the snow like a playful child, while maybe dragging Gundham with him. However sadly Kazuichi had to keep on standing on the spot without moving an inch, while the royal tailor was pinching and poking him without any end in sight, just so that he could design some fancy clothes for the prince to wear on the upcoming ball and then never again, like every time. It was starting to test Kazuichi's patience since his back and feet were starting to hurt from not moving for a long period of time, while a person kept on touching him without break, adjusting the clothes on his body again and again and yet again, and was talking about materials and patterns like Kazuichi could understand anything the other was talking about. It wasn't like he cared much about the ball or anything regarding it. He rarely did due to his anxiety, however this time he full on dreaded the ball and what it was supposed to entail for him. Sadly as always he couldn't complain since this time it wouldn't only cost him his head, but raise way too much suspicion and probably end with him getting dragged to the nearest altar against his will, which was what he tried to avoid at all costs. So he had to endure all the probing that was done to the half finished clothes on his body and just wait for the tailor to finish, while he kept on watching how the snow silently fell outside without any disturbance.

 

After what felt like hours, the tailor finally finished with writing down notes and taking all the measurements and finally left with the promise to be back soon. Finally Kazuichi could move his now stiff muscles again and leave his room to actually do something else than just standing on the spot like some dressing up doll. Getting dressed in his own clothes again, Kazuichi quickly left his room and moved carefully throughout the castle, making sure that no one was able to spot him that he left to meet up with Gundham to go on a sort of small date.

At least this was the plan.

“Kazuichi, wait.” the voice of his father rang out, making said prince stop abruptly in his tracks and slowly turn towards his father, who slowly walked up towards him.

“Yes, father?” he gave a small bow towards the king, before raising himself again. Hopefully he didn't want anything that took too long or even worse, had more stupid plans for Kazuichi to fulfil.

Stopping in front of his son, the king looked at him with his typical unreadable expression and furrowed brows. “Did you finish your appointment with the royal tailor?” he then asked, not even trying to sound really interested at all. His voice was as it often was in his business tone, like his son was nothing more than another servant of him.

“Yes I did.” Kazuichi replied, wanting the conversation to end and meet with Gundham at the stables. “The tailor took all my measurements and discussed the design and everything with me.” He then gave a short run down of the things that had been decided on for the planned outfit and how it should probably look like when it's finished. At least he thinks that it would look like he described it, since he only repeated what the tailor had been saying the whole time.

“That sounds adequate for the ball. You will need to look presentable to gain the attention of the unwed women.” his father replied like he was talking about some dog that he wanted to present at some show and not about his own child. Kazuichi had to bite his tongue to not complain about the way he was being treated yet again, however what he found the most ridiculous was the fact that he could walk around in rags on the ball, since as long as he had a crown on his head and not a ring on his finger he would be the most desirable bachelor in the whole kingdom. Every father and legal guardian would literally jump the prince and present their daughters and nieces like some precious prize for him to pick out if they heard he was looking for a bride to marry, because with marriage into the royal family came all the riches the prince owned; which was a lot. So all this extra dolling up he had to do this year was an utter waste of time and money in his opinion.

“When the outfit is finished I wish to see it.” his father then added with no excitement in his voice, making it obvious that he either just went after what was expected of him as a father or simply wanted to check that Kazuichi didn't look like a fool. Or both for all that Kazuichi could guess.

Not wanting to get into any argument over something so small, Kazuichi nodded without any complaint, “Yes father.”

“Good.” the older man replied and Kazuichi hoped that this topic was now over. Sadly he never was one blessed with luck and instead his father changed the topic, making Kazuichi's blood grow cold. “Also, where is your slave?”

Why did his father suddenly want to know about Gundham? Maybe Kazuichi was starting to get paranoid, but whenever his father mentioned Gundham in any way, all of Kazuichi's alarm bells rang. “He's in the stables, working with the animals like I ordered him to do.” Well, he was in the stables but this had nothing to do with any orders, but simply because the animal loving guy liked to take care of the animals and thus went to them while his fiancé was forced to discuss clothes. It would've probably been very boring for Gundham to just sit there for hours and just wait in silence, and it also might have become awkward for everyone if he had to sit there for hours and just stare at his half dressed lover.

“I see.” the king replied with a neutral expression, not showing if he was pleased or displeased about what he had heard, and most importantly and at the same time very distressing for Kazuichi, not showing any sign if he was suspecting anything or not. “Then tell him that he will need to serve the food during the ball together with the rest of the staff. I don't want to see him trailing after you like some trained dog, like he usually does.”

Now Kazuichi felt a cold sweat form at the back of his neck and he didn't dare to keep on breathing in the fear of showing any sign of anything that was going on between him and Gundham. This was the first time that his father mentioned anything about how much time they spend together and what was even worse, have this distaste in his voice about it. Was he actually suspecting something or was it really just Kazuichi being paranoid and anxious ever since his engagement and his father wanting Kazuichi to marry someone else at the same day, which was also the day he found out that their servants were catching on? If he suspected anything or even worse found prove about his son being secretly engaged with his slave, then it would be the end for them both.

Trying his hardest to seem as normal as possible and not like he was about to puke from the pressure, Kazuichi nodded. “I will inform him about it.”

He wanted this topic to end now, before he lost his ability to stay calm and collected, and his anxiety took over. To his unbelievable luck one of the higher ranking servants, who was the king's personal assistant, then walked up towards the king and bowed deeply, holding out some papers. “You majesty, I am deeply sorry for interrupting your conversation with the crown prince, however I have finished preparing the official papers for the tax raise as you have ordered.”

Both men turned towards the servant and the king took the papers, letting his eyes run over it. “We were finished anyway.”

However Kazuichi was shocked. “Tax raises?” The taxes had already been raised a few months back, so why the hell were they raised again?

Without looking up from the paperwork, the king answered in a bored manner, “Just something mandatory to keep the wealth flowing in into the kingdom.” More like his pockets, but no one dared to say that out loud due to fear for their heads. “Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Kazuichi.” With this being said, his father then ended the conversation and left before his son could say anything more. The servant gave Kazuichi an odd look that seemed to be filled with pity, before following the king to go over the paperwork.

 

Kazuichi stood there for a moment, his head swilling with thoughts about what had just happened. He needed to get out of these constricting walls and take a breather to calm himself again. Maybe even with Gundham, just to get his mind of things.

In this moment he remembered that he had a date with said man, who was still waiting for him, so Kazuichi quickly left the building and went towards the stables, this time without getting stopped by anyone.

 

When Kazuichi arrived, Gundham was already waiting for him and was occupying himself with feeding one of the horses by hand, while petting her muzzle. Running up towards him, Kazuichi smiled at him a bit out of breath, “Hi Gundham. Sorry if ya had to wait long.” he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“I do not mind, as we had not decided on a specific time to meet each other and as heir of this realm I am aware that you have a lot of duties to attend to.” Gundham replied with a gentle smile. This simple gesture of understanding made Kazuichi feel immediately better about everything.

“Thanks.” He wanted to kiss his fiancé, however they were still way too much in the open and could be seen by literally everyone within the castle, so he ignored his craving. At least for now. “Shall we go then?” he then asked and when Gundham nodded, the two secret lovers left the main part of the gardens and went into the far back where they would be hidden from everyone thanks to the many trees and bushes that stretched around the castle grounds like walls of green, forming small rooms out in the open which were filled with ponds, benches, flowerbeds and sometimes small pavilions.

While walking Kazuichi enjoyed the sensation of feeling the snow under his feet and hearing the crunching sound it made with every step. That alone was pleasure and he could just walk through the fresh snow for hours, while more of it kept on silently falling down on them. Looking at Gundham, he smiled and after making sure that absolutely no one was around to see them, he took the other's hand into his own as they walked into the deepest part of the vast garden to where they always hid together.

This part of the garden was in the past cared for by the late queen – at least Kazuichi was told this, since he can't remember anything about his mother – and ever since her disappearance no one really tended to this part of the garden. This led to the bushes growing high and wild, giving the star-crossed loves the perfect shield from prying eyes, and the many trees that were planted within this abandoned section made it look like it didn't belong inside of the otherwise pristinely kept garden and instead was a very small and private forest to which the lovers could escape to and be themselves. Stopping in front of the now frozen pond, that was usually surrounded by wild flowers, the couple took in their surroundings, enjoying the pristine white that covered everything around them and sparkled elegantly in the light.

The sight was beyond perfect and made Kazuichi marvel at how beautiful it looked. With a content smile he leaned against his fiancé, who put his arm around him and they both enjoyed the moment.

However after a moment that smile turned into a grin as he pointed towards an empty corner, “Hey what is that?” and used the other's current distraction to slip out of his arms and grab some snow, before throwing it at Gundham with a laugh. “Got ya!”

Looking stunned when the snowball hit his back, Gundham slowly turned back towards his fiancé with a bewildered expression. Thought it then slowly turned into his dopey wannabe evil grin and he laughed, “You foolish mortal dare to challenge the evil Overlord of Ice within his own element? You will regret your foolishness when I will end this battle victorious!” He then also grabbed some snow, throwing it at Kazuichi who laughed as he ran away within their small private garden.

 

With this a battle between them emerged, where they both ran throughout the perfect and untouched snow, chasing each other and throwing snowballs at each other, trying to win the battle that had begun between them. Laughing and jokingly mocking each other, they kept on throwing more snow like some playful children and it made Kazuichi feel ecstatic, making all his worries melt away into nothingness.

After running around for a while and throwing snowballs, Kazuichi could feel himself getting out of air and so for the shortest moment he stopped running and tried to catch his breath again. Yet this was all that it took for Gundham, who was used to running around way more than a prince was, to catch him and hold him tight. “I have caught you now, you mortal, and now you are at my mercy!” he proclaimed as he held the other and making any movements impossible.

“Let go.” Kazuichi laughed as he playfully tried to get away, even if he not really wanted to since there was nothing better then getting hugged by his fiancé.

Pulling the smaller man closer, Gundham kept on his role of evil overlord, “Only if you surrender to me and admit that I, the Overlord of Ice, am the victorious one and have won our battle.”

“I could.” Kazuichi giggled, but then gave a grin, “But I could also do that.” he then leaned up towards Gundham and gave him a quick kiss on his mouth, making the shy man blush and awkwardly look to the side, trying to hide his lovestruck smile. The sight made Kazuichi melt and made him wonder just how such a big and gloomy looking guy could be so cute. He could spend his whole day just kissing him. So he did. Going again on his toes, Kazuichi kept on kissing Gundham's face, enjoying how the other blushed and just couldn't keep up his role of evil overlord and instead smiled like an angel, before pulling his partner close and also kissing him.

 

After a few tender moments, they still stayed close to each other, leaning their foreheads against each other and just enjoying the small intimate moment they shared as much as they could, since very soon they would need to be even more careful and probably not get much chances to be this close for when all the nobles and royalty would arrive for the ball and stay within the castle for the time.

The reminder of the ball, made Kazuichi's mood fall ever so slightly and he leaned his head against the other's shoulder, closing his eyes in comfort. “Ya now, I sometimes wish I could just dance with you on the ball and show everyone that we're together, instead of having to dance with some stuck up people I don't even know.” If this were a story within a book, the ball would've been a mask ball and Gundham would walk onto the dance floor in costume and just sweep Kazuichi off his feat in a romantic dance. Sadly this was reality and wouldn't happen.

Although they could maybe...

“Say, Gundham.” he looked up towards his fiancé, “Do ya wanna dance with me?” he held out his hand.

For a moment Gundham looked surprised, obviously questioning if Kazuichi really meant right now, but after his initial confusion he took the other's hand. “It would be a true honour, my beloved consort.”

With loving smiled on their faces, the couple began to slowly Walz through the white snow, humming a gentle tune between them what was ever so often interrupted by their own giggles as their dancing was awkward and they stumbled ever so often. Since Gundham had never danced anything remotely resembling a classic dance style, Kazuichi was leading him, however he never led anyone who was this much taller than he himself was and especially not on snow and ice that covered the ground beneath them. But it made it even more fun for them how they stumbled around and didn't care about looking good or elegant while moving along the frozen grass. All that mattered in that moment was them and nothing more.

After a bit of dancing, Gundham then took over the lead, dancing with his fiancé a faster and way more wild and cheerful style of dance that was always done by the commoners on town and village fairs. Kazuichi had only seen these in passing as a child and never was allowed to attend these or even learn the dances, and damn he had missed out. While they weren't as romantic or elegant as the dances he had learned, they were way more fun for him.

While turning and jumping around in the snow, Kazuichi then accidentally slipped on a frozen patch within the grass and stumbled onto the floor, dragging Gundham with him. In the end the lovers ended up in the soft snow and just continued laughing.

Rolling onto his side so that Kazuichi could look at Gundham who did the same, he kept on giggling, “We should do that more often. That was fun.”

“I do agree, my paramour.” Gundham replied with a chuckle in his voice and raised his arm to wipe some snow out off Kazuichi's hair, “However I do believe for now we should return into our private realms and warm up our chilled mortal forms.”

Now that the other mentioned it, Kazuichi was starting to freeze now that he wasn't running and jumping around any more. So a warm bath with Gundham and maybe some cuddling in bed afterwards sounded like heaven now. “Love that idea, but only if ya join me in my bath.” he replied with a grin as he sat himself up and knocked off some snow from his clothes, watching Gundham do the same. Though Gundham did blush way more then Kazuichi did, which looked really cute how his red cheeks clashed with the pearly white snow and his shy mumble made him seem even cuter.

“I-I guess I could join you.”

Not being able to help himself, Kazuichi leaned up towards the other and gave him a quick kiss, enjoying how the other blushed even more and looked ever so slightly surprised at the sudden kiss. He could do that his whole life and never get tired of kissing Gundham.

 

After getting most of the snow off their bodies, the couple then made their way back into the castle and they both quickly went towards Kazuichi's chambers while trying to keep their chuckles down. Luckily no one gave them any mind and just ignored the passing pair, not really caring if the prince and his slave had been in a highly giggly mood like some naughty children.

When they finally arrived in Kazuichi's room and retreated back into the adjoining bathroom they enjoyed a nice and warm bath together, washing each other and ever so often share a kiss, before moving towards Kazuichi's bed to cuddle for the rest of the night. Just being together with Gundham and watching the snow fall outside of the window, made Kazuichi the happiest he had ever been and he enjoyed the last few days where he could share such sweet and tender moments with his fiancé without much fear of being seen by the many prying eyes of nobles that were soon to visit.

Right now these people didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was this moment where they were together and where they were happy.

If only this moment would never end.

 

***

 

The days until the ball went by faster than Kazuichi wanted. The days until Gundham had to pack his few belongings and move into the servant quarters to make room for the servants visiting together with the nobles they are serving, seemed like mere hours and it made Kazuichi feel incredibly lonely, even if he still saw Gundham every day. Thought not as much as he was used to. For some reason the king was suddenly very adamant about keeping Gundham occupied with work, stating that he was needed to help with the preparations. This had made the secret lovers nervous and despite the king not saying anything that could suggest that he was suspecting anything, they still kept their relationship even more on the down low as they had initially planned.

It also took next to no time until the first noble and royal guests started arriving and stay for the time of the ball. Kazuichi's father hadn't been kidding when he had said that he was inviting all the nobles. The castle was filled to the brim with guests and more and more arrived for the ball, all travelling from every corner of the country as soon as they heard that the prince was supposed to find a bride. There were many people with whom he had grown up with, many faces he could vaguely remember seeing and even more people he had no idea who they were and could only guess their titles. And he was among them all, being a part of this whirlwind of wealthy nobles that ruled everything and he felt misplaced and wrong being part of it all.

Within days Kazuichi couldn't catch a break as every noble men was after the unwed prince, trying to make it 'accidentally' happen that he ran into their daughters or nieces in the hopes that they could get a head start in earning his favour before the ball even began. Many of the noble, unwed ladies that were staying inside of the castle were no better and kept chase after the prince in the hopes to maybe snatch up a wealthy and powerful husband.

All in all Kazuichi was exhausted and at the end of his nerves. He couldn't spend any quality time with his fiancé due to being watched by the king, Gundham having to suddenly work outside of Kazuichi's orders and Kazuichi not having a moment alone any more. It was frustrating. Kazuichi just wanted to spend some time with the man he loved and be left alone with all this waste of time.

Sadly fate was too cruel to even give him just that little happiness.

 

It was the beginning of a dreadfully cold winter night and Kazuichi was standing in front of his father, who was inspecting him and making sure that his son looked at his best for tonight. Kazuichi felt weird and his stomach was twisting as he just stood there like he was on show and he knew that it would only get worse as soon as the ball would officially begin. His father was looking him up and down, adjusting the fitted clothing that was worth more than anything Kazuichi owned and checking if the always heavy feeling crown on his head looked beyond perfect and showed off their status as rulers.

“You look very adequate for tonight. I am pleased.” his father stated and he nearly smiled. However Kazuichi knew that it wasn't from pride or happiness for his son but from satisfaction that he got what he wanted. He had the picture perfect son that he could present tonight to all the people like a prized animal that was to be sold off.

“Thank you.” was all that Kazuichi could reply to this, fearing he would puke if he kept his mouth open too long.

“Then come, Kazuichi.” Straightening himself up, looking like the most regal king to ever exist, his father then turned towards the door. However before he started walking, he kept on talking while not even looking back at his son. “And you better behave tonight. You will dance with all the unwed woman, talk to them and not again hide behind that slave as you like to do, since he needs to work like all the rest and you need to find a bride.”

Again this weirdly specific stating about Gundham. His father had been doing this for a while now and it just made Kazuichi nervous about why that was, yet he was too afraid to even think about any possibilities, let alone ask his father. So he only nodded as they left the room and went towards the grand ballroom.

 

Before even entering he could hear the music playing on the other side of the heavy, wooden double doors and Kazuichi just wanted to run. He already detested these balls since he just couldn't stand being among such a huge crowd due to his anxieties, however today it was even worse then ever since he could only guess what will happen when he'll leave the ball during the end without wanting any of the women presented. He just wanted to run and stay away, but he was kept detained like a prisoner by his title, by his duties and expectations, and by his father who held an unbreakable power over him.

With a big announcement the door then opened and the king slowly walked into the ballroom, closely followed by his unwilling son.

Looking around the room, Kazuichi saw more people than he ever knew. People from young to old, from rich to poor were all assembled within the stunningly decorated ballroom, all looking at the royal family of two that ruled them all and all of them bowing deeply to their king and their crown prince. But Kazuichi didn't want these people bowing to him, he didn't like this fake atmosphere where the rich played the loyal friends as they partied without any regrets and the poor pretending that they enjoyed being forced to serve everyone the whole night without any break in sight. Everything was just fake and all their smiles were just painted on, just as his own currently was.

Scanning the crowed Kazuichi then spotted who he had been searching for in his desperate state. There, at the side he could see that familiar set of black hair with grey highlights as Gundham bowed just like everyone else. Kazuichi wanted to go to him, to talk to him, he wanted to leave with Gundham and just forget this whole event around them. But he couldn't. He couldn't talk with him or touch him. He had to stay away as far as possible as his father was watching, keeping an eye on everything that happened around him.

Kazuichi didn't even listen to his father who was giving a small speech and only noticed at the very end the small push he had got from him, making his son walk towards the dance floor. Everyone knew why the crown prince was here that day, even if it wasn't remotely the official reason of this yearly ball, and within moments Kazuichi was swarmed by women. Some of them came up to him on their own and other's due to their male caregivers making them do it, but in the end it was all about the status that his hand would promise. His hand that he didn't want to give any of them.

 

Not having any say in that matter, Kazuichi began dancing with all the women as the time went by and they talked to him, as he pretended to listen. If it was just a regular ball he would've actually registered what they had to say, but not on this cold winter night. He just danced with one after the other, being polite and hoping that the night would just end and finally loosen its grip on him and let him leave, while he kept on glancing towards Gundham who felt just as miserable in the middle of this colourful and loud crowd of faces. Again and again their eyes met and then leave each other again as looking at each other while having to stay apart and just watch hurt.

Kazuichi just kept up his routine of dancing with every lady that asked him. One woman was as beautiful and stunning than the last, even he had to admit it. However what was beauty if you didn't feel anything while beholding it? Beauty was just a dull word like the next if it didn't make his heart feel warm and his days filled with light. It was nothing if he felt nothing.

So just like every woman was as beautiful as the last, they were just as dull as the last and just as replaceable as the last if he didn't love any of them. Just like he was just as replaceable for them as they didn't love him as well and it was all about business and duty in the very end.

However Gundham was irreplaceable for Kazuichi. He made Kazuichi feel happiness, sadness, excitement, joy, nervous and he made him feel in love.

However this night was just this cruel reminder that they weren't allowed to be together as long as Kazuichi was a prince and was tied to his father's crown. That crown that never brought Kazuichi any happiness for as long as he lived.

 

The night went on, but Kazuichi felt like it never ended. More and more people tried to gain his attention, people kept on talking to him, asking for dances, all wanting the same from him and not leaving him a moment alone. He was trapped in this sea of faces he couldn't even distinguish any more. All just surrounding him constantly and seeing the crown that was weighing him down with every movement he made. There were too many people around him, all touching him and trying to gain his attention. He felt so sick. He could hardly breathe. It was just too much and he felt like his throat was constricting itself around him, making every breath burn like fire. But he had to pretend that his anxiety didn't affect him, like this was something he enjoyed to do and like he felt pleased about finding a future bride, while his secret fiancé was watching.

His whole body was rigid as he danced again, having already lost count about how many dances he had done until now. And more people were coming and waiting for their chance to spend time with prince Souda of Akudenshō and hopefully then become the future queen of Akudenshō.

This was fucked up!

Loosing his rhythm for a moment and stumbling over his own feet, Kazuichi felt his back collide with another person as he fell to the floor. He wanted to curse himself for this. He was at the end of his nerves. However he never landed on the floor and instead was caught by warm hands. Looking up like prey caught in the trap, Kazuichi came face to face with none other than Gundham, the one person he had been longing for so much to see.

Everything in Kazuichi screamed that he should talk to his lover, but he couldn't. People could see. His father could see. So he kept quiet, just as Gundham did as he took his hands back in silent misery.

This was too much. Kazuichi couldn't stand this any more and so he left. He didn't even register that he just walked away, pushing through the dancing crowd around him until he was alone in one of the many stone hallways.

 

Breathing heavily Kazuichi tried to calm himself again as he leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor. He hated panic attacks and he hated them the most when he was alone while having them. He just wanted to cry and he wanted this night and everything that had to do with it to just end once and for all.

In the distance Kazuichi could hear lonely footsteps that were turning louder and came towards him. However he couldn't be bothered to look up. He didn't care if anyone saw him in this state. He just couldn't care any more.

The footsteps stopped next to him and after a moment he again felt a warm and gentle hand on his shoulder. “My consort, why did you leave?”

Hearing Gundham's voice made the tears that Kazuichi had tried so hard to keep in, finally spill and his body shook. “I just can't bare it any more. This is too much, I don't want this. No, it should just stop, I don't want this.” he just kept on rambling, not even being sure if Gundham was able to understand what he was talking about. But when Gundham gently hugged him, Kazuichi knew that he did and that he was there for him.

Leaning against him, Kazuichi closed his eyes as he was slowly able to calm down. However at the same time another worry boiled up, “What if someone sees us? Or notices us being gone? We need to go back...” Everything could go wrong now.

“Do not worry.” Gundham gently petted his hair. “The one that has sired you is already intoxicated and did not realise your absence, and the head maid has excused my services for the remainder of the night as she saw you in your troubled state as you ran.”

This was at least a bit reassuring. “But what is when someone comes by?” The castle was full of people and they were all targeting the unwed crown prince, so after a longer absence they could start looking for him.

Standing up again, Gundham helped Kazuichi also raise himself onto his feet again and keep him upright, as his own legs were still feeling weak. “I will bring you to your private realm so that you can rest for the night. You are not in the state to return, I believe.”

“Not in a million years.” There was nothing that could make Kazuichi go back to that ball. No matter if there was hell to pay the next morning. He could hardly stand and the mere thought about going back made his breathing irregular again. He had danced with a dozen of women, that had to do.

 

Slowly Kazuichi walked to his room as Gundham helped him. Finally inside of the room, Kazuichi just let himself fall onto his bed and Gundham helped him change into a nightshirt. For the night he placed the crown simply to the side on a table, since it would be way too much of a hustle to bring it back into the vault at the moment.

Making his lover lie down in his bed, Gundham looked at him. “Do you wish for me to stay?”

Kazuichi wanted nothing more than to have Gundham stay with him tonight and just be close. However that was too much of a risk. It would be impossible to leave the room undetected in the morning and there was the very slight, yet dangerous chance that his father could storm in at any time because of his son leaving the ball without permission. “I do. But you should go for tonight, just to be safe. I will be fine if I just sleep.” At least he hoped it, but this wasn't the first time he would be alone during a panic attack and he has calmed down significantly already thanks to Gundham being there for him.

Leaning down to his lover, Gundham tenderly kissed Kazuichi. “If you need me, I will return, do not worry my beloved.”

With a smile between them, Gundham then left the room and went towards the room he currently used way down in the servants chambers.

 

It was now silent inside of the room and Kazuichi looked out of the window, seeing nothing but darkness, filled with the dim light of the ball below and the white snow that fell heavily that night. His gut was still twisting itself and he felt like everything was crashing down on him and he was just glad that this night was finally at its end as he fell asleep from exhaustion.

 

However this was only the beginning as he soon realised, as the real end was yet to come.

 

***

 

Kazuichi had no idea how long he had been sleeping, it could not have been long, as he woke up again from a loud noise. Everything was still as dark as before and he tried to keep on sleeping, however the noise didn't stop. The noise sounded like... like screams?

Setting himself up with confusion, Kazuichi looked around the dark room and his eyes landed on the golden crown that still stood on his desk, right in front of the set of windows. However despite it still being in the middle of the night, Kazuichi could see more light from outside then from when he fell asleep. Now being fully at his senses, he heard more noise, more screaming from outside of his window and from inside of the castle. Without missing a moment, Kazuichi jumped out of his bed and grabbed his glasses as he ran towards the windows and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Wherever he looked he saw fire. Burning flames that formed a sea of yellow and red as an uncountable amount of people stormed the castle with pitchforks and torches, while the screaming nobles tried to flee. He was petrified as he could hear the shouts from the hundreds of people outside, all calling for justice and calling out revolution.

Revolution against the royal crown. Death of the crown. Kill the crown.

He saw from his windows, just a few meters below him, how the nobles were dragged out of the ballroom and were being killed right on the spot, one by one by the many commoners and many servants who had been staving and dying under the rule of their tyrannical king. The pearly white snow turned into a crimson red that was illuminated by the burning flames.

Suddenly shouts caught Kazuichi's attention from outside of his room, loud screaming and heavy footsteps, all coming closer and closer. Quickly he ran towards the door, quickly turning the key and locking the door. His whole body was shaking as he slowly stepped away again, one step after the other, until his legs came against his bed and he fell onto it with a yelp. Without thinking he grabbed his dagger and held it in front of himself. Seeing the dagger in his shaking hands he finally realised.

He was going to die tonight.

 

He had to flee right now, get away before they got him. But before he could even move, he heard banging against his door. He was trapped. He was going to die. They will kill him.

Looking around in panic he had nowhere to go. There was only the bathroom with no exit and the windows that were way up high left. The banging against his door got louder and the wood was starting to creek and splitter with the force that was used to break it.

Quickly Kazuichi went to the windows. It was better than nothing. Opening one of them he could now clearly hear the screams of the many people who were killed right in his sight, one by one. People he grew up with, people with whom he had played as a child, people whom he met many times, all dying right down there and he was soon to follow.

Looking out of his window in a desperate attempt to find some way to get out, he saw nothing but a deep drop that would kill him just like these people would who were waiting for him. People he didn't even know and who didn't know him, yet that were out to kill him.

 

Suddenly in that ocean of screaming voices Kazuichi caught another voice that stood out between them all. A voice he knew so well and had heard so many times in his life. The first voice he had ever heard and probably the last voice he will ever hear. The voice of his father as he was dragged off by many of the people with a sword to his throat that was held by none other that his father's personal assistant. The people were cheering as they saw the king in chains, throwing things at him when they weren't busy killing the screaming nobility that was begging for their lives and were trying to sell out the royal family to survive. There was so much shouting and screaming and among them all the people were chanting. The gallows for the royal blood.

Gallows. It was said again and again, all wishing for blood of the royal family as the king was dragged away and Kazuichi would soon follow. He could already see the rope that would soon take his life, wrapping tightly around his neck as he struggled for breath. As soon as the door gave in, he would join his father to the gallows and find his own cruel end. He had no escape. He would either die by falling to his death or by getting publicly executed right in front of the cheering crowd he never knew.

He would find his end tonight, all because of the cursed name he was born with and the crooked golden crown that he had to carry that now was looming next to him, mocking him for his demise. His demise he never wanted and was forced into by his father.

 

More screams filled the air and the wood of the doors to his room were cracking and splintering more with every hit. He could already see how the lock started to give in as more screams and shouts joined the ones in front of his door. He was going to die. He didn't want to die. He was frightened and terrified, and nothing that ever happened in his life could compare to this feeling of despair. This had to be a nightmare, a cruel and brutal nightmare.

Not being able to bear it any longer Kazuichi cowered on the floor like a terrified child, not looking at the door any more and with a loud crash the door burst open and the last thing he knew is how a set of hands grabbed him from behind as hot tears ran down his face.

If only he could've seen him one last time...

 

***

 

That night a revolution began and the kingdom had been overthrown by its tormented people, who had made the royal family find their bloody end within a grotesque spectacle which was celebrated by the enraged crowd all across the land. There had been no prisoners taken and everyone who had royal and noble blood flowing within their veins had been killed on sight. The king however had been publicly executed and the prince, he was killed by the hands of his own slave, as the man, like all the other slaves, had fought his tormentors and gained his freedom that fateful night. He had held the prince's bloodied crown out of the windows for the enraged crowd to see as the lifeless body had been laying next to his feet, a dagger plunged deep inside of its chest.

The kingdom was in shambles and covered in the blood of the fallen royalty, yet the people were finally free from their pain and suffering, and they rebuilt their home together, founding a new form of government to lead them all into a new era filled with peace and prosperity, where everyone was equal to the next. The slaves that had been living in captivity for many years and had been forced into physical labour were all released and finally regained their names and lives back.

 

The former private slave of the late prince had also returned back to his homeland after that fateful and blood filled night, far away from that despairing place he had once called his prison and he now lived a peaceful life, together with his beloved husband. They had used the money that they had taken from the fallen palace – or as the two former slaves called it, a late payment for their loyal services – and bought a small cottage together on a farm, living there happily as Gundham and Kazuichi Tanaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this the story ends. At least the story of Prince Kazuichi Souda of Akudenshō  
> The next chapter will be Gundham's story and show a bit of his side of this tale and what happened, any maybe feature a little epilogue if I'm in the mood


	7. Follow Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to even say about the time it took me to post this chapter/epilogue
> 
> Warning, there is more violence in this chapter

The goddess of the sun was shining down onto the mortal realm as the cold winter was turning into a welcoming spring that brought new life into the lives of every living being. Gundham enjoyed this particular time of year the most as nature was at its more vibrant and the hellish beasts returned from their yearly travels and slumbers. For him, as a mortal specialised in the breeding of these hellish beasts, this was an even more important time of year as with spring came life.

Needing new materials for his animals living on his farm, he had made his way towards the town's market to purchase new feed for them and their offspring, to help them grow into healthy warriors. While inspecting different types of animal feed, trying to decide which would be the best choice for his animals to consume as the small daughter of the clerk was singing a cheerful song, the air suddenly turned cold around them and everything turned silent except of that one cheerful song from the child. It only came to an abrupt hold as a stray arrow – at least in that moment he believed it to be one – went past him and pierced itself deep into her body, making her fall to the ground in deadly silence.

With a shocked and straight out horrified expression Gundham stared at the young girl, as chaos erupted around him and people began screaming in pure panic. Turning around he saw what they all had been dreading for years. An attack on their small, defenceless home.

 

Skilled and merciless warriors stormed the market and burned everything down within a cruel inferno. They took prisoners and slaughtered people around him without caring if they were male or female, young or old. Many mortals tried to flee, as others tried to fight with whatever they had at their hands. Being a skilled fighter himself Gundham also decided that he would protect his home and the mortals with whom he grew up. Grabbing a thick wooden stick, deeming that it was better than nothing in this dire situation, he bashed it a passing fiend into the gut, throwing them off their horse which quickly ran away from the chaos and panic. Quickly dodging an attack by another fiend, Gundham indistinctively punched this one into their jaw, which however harmed him more than the foe due to their amour and thus only made him stumble back.

The throbbing in his knuckles distracted Gundham for the shortest of moments, which turned out to be a fatal error of him, as a blinding pain shot throughout his mortal form as a whip hit his back, forcing him to his knees in raw agony. He was pushed to the ground by men carrying the royal seal of the cursed kingdom of Akudenshō, warriors of the tyrannical king whose name brought fear and despair into their hearts of many mortals. He winched in pain as blood was seeping from his back and he was fighting a loosing battle as he tried to free himself from their grasp, while his hands were bound with heavy chains.

The mortals around him were shouting and screaming.

Revolution! Death of the king!

Wait. This was not correct.

Why should these mortals scream such words during an attack on them that they were losing?

Suddenly the fiends holding him down stilled and stopped forcing pressure onto him, as if they had turned weightless like air, and the pain within in his mortal form vanished without a trace, as the people kept on screaming revolution as it were a mantra while their attackers were begging for their lives despite being the ones who were winning this battle.

“Revolution!”

“Death of the king!”

“Find the prince!”

 

Gundham's eyes shot open as he found himself back in his current realm within the royal castle after he had awoken from his night terror in shock. However the terrifying screams did not cease, even with him being wide awake. Looking around alarmed he was shocked when he saw an inferno of flames on the other side of his window and more screams filled the hot and tight air. Jumping out of his bed, Gundham ran out of his small room in the deepest part of the castle and he saw nothing but pure pandemonium as the poorest mortals of this unholy realm were hunting and slaughtering the wealthy in a bloody spectacle as they all called out for revolution.

Revolution. This single word made his blood turn cold as ice, as it meant only one thing and one thing alone. Death of the royal blood. Death of the kingdom's heir.

They were going to execute Kazuichi if they get to him.

 

Jumping out of his temporary bed, Gundham bolted out of the small room and never within in cursed life had he felt this much dread and fear as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He was desperate to get to his beloved before anyone else could. Before it was too late.

Everywhere around him were mortals fighting, no, slaughtering each other without a moment of mercy. The rich and powerful of this realm were running for their very lives, while the oppressed and starved commoners were hunting them, stabbing them, cutting their skin and bashing in their mortal bodies until they were nothing more than a grotesque mess of blood and flesh that was garnished with their golden jewellery they had been wearing. Part of Gundham felt sick at the sight, yet at the same time he did not feel anything for these mortals who had played part in his capture and the fiery end of his former home. These fiends who had no qualm of taking the lives of the innocent, killing an harmless child, just to gain more power and more wealth to spend for themselves, did not deserve his pity.

However Kazuichi, the prince of this hellish realm was nothing like these fiends. He had been born into this hell against his will and had been a prisoner even longer than any of these slaves have been. Kazuichi had been cursed from the moment he had been born as the son of the tyrannical king, who would abuse his own flesh and blood in a violent rage, and now he was to pay with his life for this dreadful curse which had been placed upon him.

Gundham had to reach him before anyone else could. If they didn't already have reached his realm.

 

Gundham cursed himself for leaving his beloved paramour behind. He should have stayed with him, he should have protected him, yet he had been foolish and left. Now his consort was left alone without any defence against an enraged kingdom, in the other side of this gigantic castle and far away from Gundham who had sworn to protect him. To his luck most mortals paid him no mind, as they assumed that he, an unwilling slave of this cursed place, was among them and decided to revolt against the tyrannical rulers who had taken away their freedom and had enslaved them all. One of these mortals even stopped him in his tracks and just as Gundham was preparing himself to fight this mortal so that he could pass, the mortal instead gave him a wooden baton as a weapon so that he could fight alongside with them against their oppressors. Gundham gave a quick nod in thanks, as this was a small stroke of luck within this dreadfully despairing moment, before he continued his way in hurry.

 

Many halls were unpassable, as fights had broken out and the castle had been put ablaze, while other parts were robbed and destroyed. He had to hurry before it was too late, he had to find a safe passage for him to use and also for him and his dark prince to escape.

Having to turn yet again as he was greeted with more fire as mortals were burning the portraits of the royal family, Gundham felt an icy chill as he saw one of the portraits that showed Kazuichi being burned into ashes. He had to quickly find him, he could no loose time. Running another route, which was slightly longer and usually only used by servants, Gundham continued cursing himself. If only he had known earlier about this all, then he could have prevented the danger in which he had put Kazuichi by leaving him behind. He should have known better, but he only understood everything when it was too late.

Only now everything made sense. The secret mumbling between servants that had only increased ever since the taxes had been raised yet again, the king who had been keeping a close watch on everyone moving within this realm and why the king had been suddenly so adamant about the prince finding a bride. It had all been due to the planning of a revolution and the king suspecting it. He had never suspected anything about his son's relationship with his slave, but about Gundham being part of a possible revolt and being out for the kill.

If only Gundham had not been so blind and only keep his concentration at not being seen with his paramour, and instead listened to all the mumbling around him, then Kazuichi would have been safe during this fateful winter night.

 

Being out of breath until his lungs burned from the hot air and smoke around him, Gundham only had one more staircase separating him from his dark prince, who was trapped at the very top of the castle. Running towards them without any care for his own well-being, he heard someone shouting out his name and suddenly two more mortal appeared, whom he knew very well. The master of the realm of the hellish beasts and his mate, who had been in charge of the laundry of this whole realm stood before him and had a look of shock on their faces.

“Gundham? Where is the prince?” the head-laundress asked him in distress, “We have thought he would be with you?”

As these two mortals had been aware about the hidden relationship between them and had helped keeping it hidden from the many prying eyes, Gundham decided that he could trust them. “I believe he is still trapped within his private realm, where I fool have left him behind. But I can not lose more time before these fiends can get to him.”

“We will help then!” the stable-master proclaimed, “My wife didn't want to leave without making sure that he has escaped.”

Gundham was thankful for their help, given that he could trust them. However thinking fast another thought came to his mind and he gave the laundress a look, “Thank you very much, however I need you to retrieve something and then join us.” Not wasting time, Gundham quickly explained what he needed and as soon as the mortal agreed, the woman ran into one direction while Gundham himself ran up the stairs in a sprint with the stable-master following close behind.

While running up the narrow stairs without wasting a moment to catch his breath, they could hear more commotion from outside the windows along the dark walls. The familiar voice that sounded out caught Gundham's eye for a moment and within the sea of flames on the other side of the window he was able to identify the king who had been dragged off by none other than his assistant, who had betrayed the king. At least he now also understood why this mortal had called Gundham so many times during the royal ball to bring more wine for the king, so that he would be weakened and too sluggish to put up much of a fight.

However Gundham did not care about the tyrant and his bloody fate that was to come. All that he cared about was making sure that Kazuichi did not find the same one.

 

Running up the last stairs, taking two at a time to save as much time as he could, Gundham sprinted down the last hallway and his eyes widened as he heard screaming from where the prince's royal champers were located. Running as fast as his mortal form could, not caring about his fatigue, the royal chamber came into view and he saw how some foul creatures tried to break down the heavy door. While he thanked all the dark gods that his beloved was probably still alive, he charged at the fiends with a scream, bashing one of them into the back of their head, while his ally did the same with the other. Gundham had heard the cracking of a skull upon the impact of his weapon, indicating that he had probably took this mortal's life, yet he did not care as they had intended to kill his consort, his future husband and thus did not deserve any mercy from him.

 

Looking at the door Gundham felt a chill run down his spine at how close it had been to breaking. If he had spared only a moment longer he might have been too late. While still out of breath, Gundham then threw his whole body against the door with the help of his ally and with their combined powers the lock broke in a loud crash as splinter flew from the impact.

 

Without wasting a moment, Gundham located his paramour who was cowering on the floor with terror and crying hot tears in fear of death. Running towards him, Gundham grabbed him from behind, holding his mouth shut to avoid Kazuichi from screaming and alerting any other possible fiends that could lurk close, while the stable-master dragged the lifeless bodies into the room and closed the broken door to avoid having them being spotted. The moment Gundham's hands came in contact, Kazuichi tried to scream and struggle against the other's grip, even going as far as trying to somehow attack the man behind him with the dagger he was holding in his shaking hands without any success.

Before Kazuichi could harm either of them, Gundham quickly turned him around, “My consort, it's me.”

Within a split second where realisation hit Kazuichi, his expression of raw terror turned into one of vulnerability and fear as he again began crying and let himself fall into Gundham's arms as he sobbed. “You're here. You're here!” Kazuichi cried out as his whole body was shacking and he was clinging onto his lover's clothing as if his life depended on it, “You're here!”

Now that the first rush of adrenaline had subsided now that he was holding his beloved in his arms, the cruel reality of how close it had been that Gundham could have lost him forever had fully set in. A shiver as cold as the reaper's hand itself went trough Gundham's whole body as he pulled his still shaking consort close and he buried his face in the other's hair just to remind himself that he was still alive and that this was reality. This was no dream.

However the danger was far from over. It was only a matter of time until more mortals would come with the intent of killing the prince in their blind rage and not even Gundham with his dark powers would be able to fight a whole kingdom on his own. They had to escape as soon as possible and never turn back. They had to escape this cursed realm without being seen by the angry mob that was hunting and slaughtering their oppressors without any mercy and kindness left in their tormented hearts.

 

Loosening his grip on his beloved, Gundham held him by his hands and looked him deep into the eyes. “Kazuichi, we must flee now."

“What?! How?” the other looked at him with fear and terror, “They are going to kill me if they see me!” his body began shaking more again, “I don't want to die. Please, I don' wanna die!” he again cried out in panic as tears began welling in his already red and swollen eyes.

Quickly Gundham took his consort's face into his hands and made him look straight into his eyes, “You will not die my beloved. I will protect you as I have promised you, so do not fear.”

Ever so slowly Kazuichi tried to regulate his erratic breathing. Taking a few deep breaths he then gave a weak nod and slowly placed his hands onto Gundham's own.

Gently kissing his dark prince, Gundham gave a reassuring smile, “We will leave this cursed realm together, I promise you this.”

Hearing this made Kazuichi give the smallest hint of a smile. While Gundham was not sure if it was genuine, it was still a beginning.

 

In that moment the couple could hear the broken door being opened and upon quickly turning towards it they saw that the stable-master had granted his wife entrance to the room, who to Gundham's relieve was carrying the requested items.

Now they had to work fast. Turning towards his beloved Gundham gave him a serious look. “Kazuichi, I need to you undress.”

“What?” despite their dire situation Kazuichi still managed to blush and looked embarrassed at the request, “I'm about the be publicly executed, so this is seriously a very bad time for this stuff!”

Gundham did not even bother with correcting the other man and instead took the prince's dagger. “Please just get undressed, as we a short on time.” he then grabbed the small bundle the laundress had brought and passed it to Kazuichi, “Then put these on.”

Gundham moved towards one of the fallen mortals, while Kazuichi looked at the bundle in confusion, “Isn't that your clothing?”

Turning towards Kazuichi for a moment, Gundham nodded, “Indeed. We will test out your theory.” He then turned back towards one of the deceased mortal and he felt no pity in his heart. Instead he found himself lucky as one of them would be perfect for the newest addition to his plan. Moving the other body into a hidden corner, Gundham dragged the chosen mortal deeper into the room and went on with his mission as Kazuichi changed into the slave's clothing as instructed.

Quickly swapping out the deceased mortal's clothing with the help of their allies, they then hid the clothing before clothing him in the prince's fine nightshirt. The fit was not perfect, but good enough for its intended purpose. Looming above the deceased body Gundham raised the prince's dagger high into the sky, before plunging it deep into the corpse's chest and making its blood ooze onto the floor from where the dagger was now sticking inside of his chest. His onlookers' faces tightened at the sight of how Gundham moved the dagger slightly for good measure to make more blood escape the wound.

As soon as he deemed that he had enough blood, he went to the next step. Grabbing the crown he had had left on the desk only before, while thanking the dark gods that he did, he let the crown fall into the growing pool of blood, splattering it with the crimson liquid.

Grabbing the bloodied crown, the cursed object that had kept his beloved as a prisoner inside of this ice cold castle for his whole life, Gundham made his way towards the windows. Bracing himself he then held up the with blood dripping crown and screamed out as loud as he could, drowning all the other screaming that was happening outside, “The prince is dead!” All eyes had turned towards the slave who was standing in the window of his captive's private quarters and cheers broke out as he threw the crown, the symbol of everyone's oppression, into the violent crowd. Everyone was cheering as the prince had fallen by the hands of his own slave, just as the king had by the hand of his people. The oppressed crowd was calling out in rejoice “The crown has fallen!” “The prince is finally dead!”

Hearing these joyous words made the blood of all mortals within the small room freeze, yet they had no time to dwell too long on that dreadful feeling, as they had to now flee before the lie was exposed.

 

“We need to leave now!” the laundress stressed and broke the deafening silence, as it would only be moments until the first onlookers would come and they had no guarantee that none of these fiends would be someone who had the ability to identify that the deceased body was indeed not the widely unknown prince.

The thought that they now had to move through the partly burning castle that was crumbling around them into ash, through the enraged crowed that was still slaughtering all that held power and wealth without any trace of remorse, and that all without anyone recognising the true prince made Gundham shiver with terror. However he would protect his consort and escort him safely out of his despairing hell, no matter the costs he would have to pay.

Looking at Kazuichi, he saw no trace of the refined prince he had been his whole life and instead he saw a young terrified slave who was yearning for freedom. Taking his hand, Gundham then led the group out of the room into the chaos that was raging outside.

 

The air was even more suffocating as before as hot, black smoke had filled the halls all around them. The group coughed as they tried to navigate through the thick smoke and make it safely past the flaming inferno that was beginning to swallow up more and more of the former grand castle. Using their clothing to shield their burning lungs from the raging flames, they all tried to find a safe passage.

Moving as fast as the black smoke allowed the group made their way down the first flight of stairs and all the way Gundham refused to let go of Kazuichi's hand which was trembling in his own. Or was it his own hand that was trembling? He could not tell.

Reaching the end of the staircase the smoke that was dominating the many halls was not lessening and the air got less and less breathable. Every breath burned in their lungs and it was suffocating them. Trying to see through the smoke, Gundham tried to find a solution that would buy them time before anyone could come to harm and through the black cloud he was able to spot light. Quickly moving towards the dim light, Gundham then raised the baton he had been given and smashed in the window in a loud crash, allowing the smoke to escape and fresh air to fill the hallways. The group all pushed their heads out of the now broken window to breathe in clean air.

Yet what they all saw was a sea of red, filled with more fire and blood. A sea filled with raging mortals that they had to still pass.

Gundham could feel Kazuichi's grip on his hand tighten with fear at the sight of what was awaiting him and could lead straight into his demise. Giving his consort's hand a squeeze, reminding him that he was not abandoned, Gundham gave him a reassuring smile before turning back towards the group, “Let us continue.”

 

Continuing on their escape, the smoke began to finally clear, making passage through the many hallways easier for the group. The luxurious decorations all around them had been destroyed or stolen by the revolting people, leaving nothing but devastation behind. They did not have much more to go before they would arrive at one of the many doors leading to the outside.

Running around a corner towards one of the small backdoors that was reserved for servants, hidden at the sides of the castle and far away from the many eyes of royalty, Gundham stopped dead in his tracks and quickly pushed his and Kazuichi's body against the wall as rampaging mortals were destroying the hallway that was supposed to lead to their freedom. The mortals were all carrying weapons and were using them to destroy and kill everything that crossed their paths, blocking off the way to the group's exit. They now could not move forward as they would be undoubtedly seen and they could not turn back as the flames were swallowing up more and more of the path behind them. Only one way was still open to them, however that was in the opposite direction of the occupied hallway, meaning moving along it would put the hidden prince right into the field of vision of these blood-lusty fiends.

They were trapped.

Gundham was struggling to keep his breathing calm as he desperately searched for a way to help his paramour escape. Yet before he could even move their allies passed them, giving them a quite yet stern command that left not room for objection, “We will distract them, while you get the prince out of here.” before running towards the raging mortals.

 

Glancing around the corner Gundham saw that his two allies have caught the attention of the mortals and were leading them into another direction. As soon as they were far enough out of sight, Gundham and Kazuichi sprinted down the other hallway together to escape. Both were struggling to catch their breaths due to effect the smoke they had been forced to inhale had on their bodies. Yet they did not stop.

Running as fast as they could through the last hallways shouts suddenly sounded out from farther up. This time it was Kazuichi who was the first to react and he indistinctively pulled Gundham and himself through a broken down door before holding it closed.

The room had no windows and as such no light was able to illuminate whatever room they were inside of now. Not that they cared as any light passing through the broken cracks of the door could alert the fiends that were running outside of the hallway they had just been inside of.

The hidden couple held their breaths as they heard screaming outside and what seemed to be a group of mortals running. To their luck the sounds slowly subsided as the mortals kept on moving. Lingering for another moment to make sure that the coast is clear, Gundham then opened the door slightly and took a glance. To his relieve the mortals were gone again and had not seen them as it seems. Opening the door fully to quickly leave together with his consort, Gundham's eye was caught by something shining in the dark room now that the light from outside was illuminating it. The couple took a look inside and to their surprise they had found themselves in the now mostly empty treasure vault. In their haste to escape Gundham had not realised that they had passed the usually heavily guarded vault that seemed to have been broken into by the revolting mortals. Most riches had been reclaimed by the people, yet a small amount of pure gold and priceless jewellery remained.

Without any comment Kazuichi grabbed some of the riches and put as much as he can carry into the pockets of the ragged clothing he was wearing, while Gundham followed his example as this would ease their escape. Not wanting to waste too much of their little time, the couple then again joined their hands and ran down the last few sets of hallways until they were finally able to see one of the small exits of the castle. Beyond this broken down door was their freedom.

 

Tightening his grip on his consort's hand, Gundham ran out of the hellish castle, right onto the castle grounds. Right into the fray of the battle. The sight was truly horrifying. Mortals slaughtering each other, plundering everything they could find and destroying whatever was on their path. The ground was covered in blood and guts of the slain royalty and commoners.

A retching sound caught Gundham's attention and he quickly turned towards Kazuichi who had turned as pale as death itself and was struggling to not puke at the sight of the fallen noblemen all around them, all ranging from young to old. Gundham quickly pulled Kazuichi close, trying to stabilise him enough to walk through this horror.

Kazuichi clung onto him, trying to hide himself against his body as shouts and screams were filling the sky all around them. Gundham could not waste too much time, so he held Kazuichi as close as he could with his free hand and moved through the people, praying to all the dark gods that no one would pay them any mind. That no one would notice in their blind rage that the shivering slave hiding from the brutality was in fact the prince himself.

The crowd was never-ending. Gundham could not make head or tails of all the mortals surrounding them from all sides. People were fighting, people were screaming, people were running. Wealthy and poor, all around them in raw pandemonium as they tried to fight, tried to escape, tried to win and tried to survive.

Moving through it all Gundham tried to not touch any of them, to not let them see who he was escorting and protecting, who was hiding himself against the slave's body. He tried to remain unseen within this chaos of hate and blood.

 

Running as fast as possible through the fighting crowd sudden movement caught Gundham's eye as one of the nobleman swung a sword at the revolting people that they were currently passing. With a quick dodge Gundham was able to throw himself and most importantly Kazuichi out of harms way as the nobleman continued his loosing battle against the people surrounding him.

In the automatic reaction to avoid the sharp blade harming their bodies, Gundham had not been able to see to where he was dodging and so his back collided with another mortal. Quickly moving Kazuichi behind himself and shielding him with his own body, Gundham was faced with one of the revolting mortals who was glaring at them. The mortal was looking them up and down, regarding their dirtied and bloodied clothing, the way Kazuichi was clinging onto Gundham's free arm in fear, and then their faces. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” The suspicion he was feeling towards the in blood covered slaves, who had run into him from behind in the middle of the revolt was as clear as the most brilliant of skies. Yet he did not react to Kazuichi and was showing no sign of recognising him as the royal prince of this fallen castle.

Deciding to not attract too much attention and quickly leave, Gundham kept his ground and glared at the mortal that was standing in their way. “My name is Gundham Tanaka. I am the fallen prince's former personal slave and this is my husband. We simply wish to leave this battle unharmed.”

The mortal was still showing distrust in his features as he was caught in his own bloodlust. He looked Gundham up and down for one final time, before turning towards Kazuichi, making the couple tense up, “And why can't he talk?”

Kazuichi's trembling got worse as they were trapped, while Gundham kept on glaring at the fiend. “What does it matter? Now let us pass this instant or I we will go right through you.”

The raging fiend looked agitated at the bland challenge of the slave. However an imposing voice cut right trough all the screaming and shouting around them, “What is going on here?”

All three heads instantly turned towards the voice as none other than the fallen king's former personal assistant walked up towards them as if there was no battle raging around them all. The very man who had betrayed the king by using the trust he received was now moving towards them and his eyes never left Kazuichi, whose breathing was turning more irregular now that he was spotted by one of the few mortals who knew his face and could expose him.

The fiend also cowered slightly at the sight of one of the mortals who was leading the rebellion and had killed the king himself. “This guys said that he and his husband are the slaves of the prince.”

The leader of the rebellion and former assistant took a stern look at Gundham and Kazuichi, his eyes never leaving them and watching every movement. For a moment he was silent, however for the couple it felt like an eternity as this fiend could alert all of the fighting mortals around them, if he did not decide to try to drag the prince to the gallows himself first.

But Gundham would not allow it. He was ready to fight this fiend that was standing between his paramour and his freedom, even if it would cost him his very life. He would make sure that Kazuichi would escape unharmed. He will-

“Yes, these are slaves of the castle. He is telling the truth.” the former royal assistant said to the surprise and shock of all the present mortals, “Now let them pass so that they can join the other slaves and leave this fight to return to their former homes.”

Gundham could not believe his ears. The very mortal who had betrayed the king and brought the demise of the whole royal blood was lying to save the prince.

“B-But, they are the slaves of the prince!” the fiend tried to defend himself from the imposing glare that was burning itself into his mortal form. “What if they are on the side of the prince? We can't trust the-.”

“The prince is dead.” the assistant interrupted the fiend, “And it was made clear that no staff was to be harmed if they are not resisting, so let them pass now before I forget myself.”

The mortal's voice alone left no room for protest and as there was still a battle all around them, the fiend backed down and instead moved back into the fray of the fight as the last few surviving royals were trying to flee without success.

The leader of the rebellion turned back towards the couple and gave them a stern glare. “Go to the east gate, there you will find the other slaves and a few of my people who will transport all slaves and prisoners into safety.” With these last words he then left back into the remainder of the battle as the castle was engulfed in flames.

 

Gundham had not noticed that he had been holding his breath from the pressure until he exhaled with relieve. Holding his husband close, they ran towards the east gate where a group of other slaves were just about to climb onto a hay cart. A small group of commoners were helping them as one was sitting at the front to presumably drive the horses. Walking up towards the group one of the mortals commented that two more slaves have arrived, calling out curses about the sere number the royal family had kept. But nothing more. She, just like all the other commoners, could not recognise the mortal with the pink hair and none of the slaves uttered a word in betrayal towards their former prince.

Taking a seat on the cart, Gundham held his beloved close and both were silent as they were driven off and away of that castle that they had once called their prison. They had escaped that despairing hell of cold stone walls once and for all.

 

***

 

The revolution within the kingdom of Akudenshō wrote history that would never be forgotten. Within in one bloodied night the tormented people had slain each and every single one of the mortals carrying royal blood within their veins. No one was spared that night and there had been many casualties, yet the kingdom was free of the tyrannical king and his entourage of royals and nobles.

The king was dead and the royal family had fallen forever.

 

Just as all the slaves that had been held captive by the king and the many nobles, the prince's former personal slave had been freed that night. With the help of the people all the slaves had been able to finally return to their homes, or what was left of it.

Gundham went back to his homeland within a small town close to the ruins of his former home, where no one knew him. He bought himself a farm where he bred many kinds of animals as he had done years back, while his husband opened a workshop where he invented technology that would help the still struggling people within the land and change their lives to the better. Their return had been a struggle for them all, as the former slaves had no papers to call their own and nothing to reclaim and connect to their former lives before their imprisonment within the fallen castle. Everything of their former lives had been lost and so they had to start anew, which suited the former slaves just fine after everything they had been through.

 

While walking through the small village together, years after the revolution had passed and the many kingdoms had rebuild themselves to their former glory, the former slaves sometimes heard rumours that were been said between people which no one dared to believe. They said that the prince never died and was still alive, hiding somewhere within the vast world. They said that the prince had fled the brutality and abuse within the fallen castle with a lover, just like his mother the queen had supposedly done many years before him.

The married couple however did not care about these rumours as they continued on their way back to their shared home. Prince Souda of Akudenshō was dead. He did not matter any more and he was nothing more than a forgotten shadow of the past. He did not belong in this place and he was not part of the happily life Gundham and Kazuichi Tanaka shared with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done. I finished this fic!


End file.
